


November Writing Prompts

by VesperNox1



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Comedy, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Slice of Life, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 23,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperNox1/pseuds/VesperNox1
Summary: Collection of drabbles I wrote on tumblr. An AU where there are three female warriors of light from different walks of life: an Au Ra who ran away from home to explore the world; an amnesiac Viera who saw Dalamud fall and Bahamut's release; a Hyur who lost all her relatives and trying to learn to protect herself and others. The daily prompts are based on a post I found for the month of November
Kudos: 2





	1. Crisp Air

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. crisp air  
> 2\. memories  
> 3\. tea time  
> 4\. rainy  
> 5\. carriage ride  
> 6\. star gazing  
> 7\. mysterious  
> 8\. early sunsets  
> 9\. historic  
> 10\. cozy  
> 11\. shooting stars  
> 12\. gloomy  
> 13\. cuddling  
> 14\. scarecrow  
> 15\. gratefulness  
> 16\. stellar constellation  
> 17\. blanket  
> 18\. rainboots  
> 19\. hugs  
> 20\. mist  
> 21\. fireplace  
> 22\. steaming mugs  
> 23\. wind  
> 24\. puddles  
> 25\. moonlight  
> 26\. Thanksgiving  
> 27\. grey sky  
> 28\. smoke  
> 29\. apple cider  
> 30\. lanterns

~ Crisp Air ~

**_(Sometimes getting that morning air can be good for you)_ **

  
Gentle ocean waves graced their ears, an equally gentle breeze brushing against their flushed cheeks from the slight chill of this early morning. One hand holding onto that of another’s, pulling them along to keep moving.   
  
“Gods, you’re going to rip my arm off,” groaned the petite Au Ra woman, blue eyes half lidded as she was dragged by the taller Hyur woman. Her black hair was still mussed, unwillingly sporting bed hair unlike her Highlander companion. No, her new friend had the foresight to get her own hair done up in a ponytail. But in the Au Ra’s half awake state of mind, she didn’t have the ability to care about her messy appearance. Least she dressed decently, wearing blue pants, black thigh high boots, and a turtle neck long sleeved shirt. Her friend wore a sleeveless, hooded vest, black pants, and knee high boots, looking far more prepared for the day than she.  
  
“Oh, hush! You never were one to enjoy the mornings,” the younger pink-haired girl chuckled, looking over her shoulder to smile cheerily at the Auri woman. A bit too cheery for her smaller friend’s tastes.   
  
“I enjoy my sleep, especially after a long trip from Thanalan to Limsa Lominsa,” the Au Ra retorted, gazing about at the upper decks devoid of other people save for some few. “For what reason did you have the _audacity_ to barge into my inn room and drag me out of bed? It better be a good one, Amaris, because we have to look into that disturbance in Sastasha.”

“Aside from how I’m always the one to wake up bright and early - and it gets _really_ lonely having to wait around until you wake up! - there’s something I’d like you to see. With how you sleep in, Lilith, I wonder if you ever had the fortune of being able to see a sunrise!”  
  
“A sunrise?” She was woken up this early… for a sunrise. She was unable to stop her right eyebrow from raising, baffled for a moment this is why they were out at this ungodly hour.

“Yes! A sunrise! Imagine how it’d look breaking the horizon of the sea!”   
  
An enthusiastic tug at her arm had Lilith sigh as she was pulled to whatever spot Amaris deemed worthy of watching the sunrise from. Yet, seeing her new friend really want to share a moment like this with her… She breathed in that crisp morning air, an amused yet gentle smile crossing her lips. Alright, she’ll humor her this time, even if she _had_ seen a sunrise before.


	2. Memories

~ Memories ~

_**(A truly precious thing. You can hang onto them but fate can still rip them away from you.)** _

It… Hurts…

Long eyelashes fluttered as she began to stir, vision foggy at first but cleared to see a dark blanket of night above her, illuminated by the moon and the many lights of the stars. The starry expanse clear of any clouds. Despite how mesmerizing the view was, the aches and fatigue that held her body quickly caught her attention, groaning as she pushed herself to sit up. Looking down at her bandaged arms, she realized she was in a bed roll, the crackling of a nearby campfire making her long ears twitch slightly. Her eyes gazed at the fire before looking around, making out what looked like a carriage nearby, almost obscured by the darkness of night.  
  
And near the carriage was a man of dark skin, his yellow attire helping slightly to spot him along with the glow of the fire. He was.. tending to the chocobos nearby. Giving them a meal by the looks of it. His hand gently patted the large birds as they ate from a large basket filled to the brim with greens. Carefully setting the basket down so they could eat to their fill, he turned and seemed mildly surprised to see her up.  
  
“Ah, good that you pulled through, lass,” he started, stepping closer so he was near the fire but also close enough to hear her. “With how I found you passed out in the wood like that, I worried you would die from your wounds.”  
  
She glanced back down at her bandaged arms, then down to her somewhat revealing attire that had bandages over her exposed skin.

“Rest easy, I only treated your wounds, or else you would have bled out,” he quickly added, clearing his throat a bit as he realized the implication of bandaging her body entailed. He settled down onto the ground, body facing her out of politeness.

“Where… Am I,” she asked slowly, voice low.

“In the Black Shroud, lass. We’re some ways from Gridania. The sun was already low when I found you unconscious, so I did what I could. If only there was a conjurer around… What in the seven hells happened to you to have ended up like that? A battle that was too far above you?”

“I… I don’t know,” she replied, shaking her head slowly, wincing some at the pain at back of her head. “I can’t.. remember.”

“Hm… Well, you’re far away from home, that much I can tell. Viera are a rare sight in Eorzea as is. Can you recall your name? Surely you can tell me that much?”

“Mn.” The white haired viera brought a hand up to brush her bangs back from her forehead, closing her eyes as she tried to remember. A name.. She must have a name… 

_Sariel! Look out!_

The echo of a memory pierced through the fog, albeit for a split second. That voice.. it sounded female. But who did it belong to? The viera groaned as she brought her other hand up, rubbing at the temples of her head.

“S-Sariel.. Kisne,” she muttered, lowering her hands to look at the man. “That’s all I can remember for now.” 

“Pleasure to meet you, Sariel. Rest up for now to recover, and we shall be on our way to Gridania at daybreak.”

“Will they tell me who I am there? I.. I want to remember.” 

“Gridania is known for havin’ conjurers and healing magicks.. Whatever happened to you, lass, I’m certain they can find some way of helpin’ you. I can’t say if anyone will know who you are there but… Mayhaps you can make a name for yourself there and someone may recognize it.”

Sariel wrung her hands a bit as she breathed in deeply, a slight pain spreading through her torso just from that. The more she thought of it, the more she realized it was most likely the best option given her current situation. No family, no friends… She was alone here. It was a blessing in itself that she was found and saved by this man, but it was too obvious that she could not depend on him for too long. Besides, staying with him wouldn’t really help her to recover her lost memories, would it? Even so, what exactly should she do after parting ways in Gridania? Where should she go? 

_This adventurin’ life never was easy, was it? It’s a bit easier with you by my side, Sariel~!_

“The adventurer’s guild,” Sariel breathed, looking up at the starry night sky. “I need.. to go there.”

Something about that place seemed familiar somehow, though she couldn’t quite explain it. She could only hope it was the beginning of a trail of crumbs, one that would lead her down the path to remember the road she walked before. She had nothing. These precious bits of memories are all that she can hold onto. 


	3. Tea Time

~ Tea Time ~

_**(How can you say no to the resident Scion Miqo’te sorceress?)** _

Sariel wasn’t the most social person around, even her joining with Lilith and Amaris was simply because their goals were the same when it came to exploring those caves and mines. Everything up til then was simply her just doing the odd jobs around Gridania, not really feeling much from it all since she wasn’t sure _how_ to feel. Then came the sudden invitation to join these “Scions of the Seventh Dawn,” two of whom - Yda and Papalymo - she had met before. Gods, that meeting with Minfilia… Even now as she stared down at the wooden table she sat at, it was too much for her to wrap her head around. Minfilia remembered her… Yet all the deeds that the antecedent claimed she did had no effect on her memory. There was nothing.

_STILL NOTHING._

A cup was suddenly placed in front of her, the viera jumping slightly in her seat, startled, as she looked up at the one who brought it. The Miqo’te conjurer. This was Y’shtola, right?

“Out of the three newly recruited adventurers, you are by far the most reserved one of the lot,” she chided with a teasing tone, smirking slightly as she settled into the seat next to the taller Viera, a full tea cup already in her hand.

“Apologies… Speaking was never one of my strengths. Or at least I don’t think it was,” Sariel replied with a shake of her head, reaching out to pick up the cup filled with dark tea. She blew on it gently before taking a sip, her eyes widening slightly at the taste.

“Your situation is one even Minfilia didn’t anticipate. To have lost all memory after being sent five years into the future… There’s a number of factors that could have caused such loss.” Y’shtola paused to sip her own tea as she pondered it. “The Battle of Carteneau.. Bahamut’s release.. Louisoix’s spell - Unless you remember something of that point in time, we can’t jump to conclusions. Perhaps there will be something - anything - out there that can trigger your memory again.” The Miqo’te paused again to note how the Viera kept sipping at the tea, the tall woman looking conflicted yet delighted at the same time.

“Enjoying the tea?” 

“Ah,” Sariel glanced away for a second before nodding. “Yes.. it tastes exquisite.” Looking up to meet Y’shtola’s gaze, Sariel smiled softly as she sighed wistfully. “Memories are our experiences. So imagine, if you would, if you had none of it… How do you know what you enjoy or don’t? What you had a talent for? What things to be cautious of?” She brought the cup to her lips again, taking a much too eager sip that burned her tongue a bit. “But this tea… I can say for certain that I do like it.”

“Well, whenever you have the time for it, I wouldn’t mind sharing a cup or two with you,” Y’shtola offered, her smile sincere to see the normally tense and guarded adventurer seemingly relax now. “In my opinion, tea tastes better when you are in the company of a friend.”

“A friend… I think I’d enjoy that too.” 


	4. Rainy

~ Rainy ~

**_(An adventurer must endure any type of weather!)_ **

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” The Highlander pinkette looked worriedly at her Raen Au Ra friend, the two being observed by a white haired Viera. Rain fell heavily in this part of Thanalan, a rare sight considering this was a normally dry region. They were drenched to the bone as it was, making their clothes heavier but not bothering to get out of the rain just yet.

“What kind of adventurer would allow the weather to impede their combat? A mediocre one, that’s who,” the Viera - Sariel - scoffed, waving her hand dismissively.

“She has a point, Amaris,” Lilith agreed, the Au Ra tightening the bandages around her hands with her teeth. “Honestly, I’d like to see how I’d go against you. Monsters can’t give the same experience as Spoken can.” 

“Wha- I don’t have a problem with rain! I’m just really unsure about fighting a friend, even if it’s a training spar,” explained Amaris, glancing to the sword in her hand.

“Then focus on defense if you’re that concerned,” Sariel suggested, shrugging. “I’m certain that whatever Lilith throws at you, you’ll be able to take it. You have training as a gladiator, correct?”

“Well, yes, but-”

“Then it’s fine.”

“Don’t worry, Amaris,” assured Lilith, readying herself for the upcoming spar as she held her fists up with knuckle guards in hand. “We have to be prepared for any environment and any weather. If anything were to go wrong, then Sariel will just have to fetch Y’shtola for some quick healing.”

“A-alright then… I’ll just be sure to swing at you with the blunt side of the sword!”

“And if you’re still up for it, I’d like a chance at a spar too,” Sariel added, motioning to the bow and quiver secured to her back. They’d have to warm up after all this.. maybe Tataru can prepare some tea back at the Waking Sands for that.


	5. Star Gazing

~ Star Gazing ~

_**(Reminiscing of a life she left behind.)** _

It gave her peace of mind to stare up at night sky adorned with the many stars. Or at least it sometimes did. The black-haired Au Ra did find her mind occasionally drifting to her family back home, all the way in Othard. Actually, it was in the dead of night that she ran away… No words or letters to tell them goodbye. No, because if she did that, they would have stopped her. Like they always did whenever her curiosity for what lied beyond their village became apparent. 

Asking for permission was nothing more than dead end - as Raen, they’d rather she stay home with them, isolating themselves from the rest of the world and their conflicts.

_“If you want to defend yourself, perhaps you should learn magic,_ ” they had told her. _“Healing magic would be best, you’d be safer that way, Sayuri.”_

It was always about keeping her safe, wasn’t it? Not that she could really fault them for that - they were her parents, just doing what they thought was best for her. No parent wanted to outlive their offspring and she was no exception. But the village life was stagnant, predictable, and _suffocating_. To stay there would have meant the death of curiosity, to all her questions about the outside world that her village wanted no part of. The unknown didn’t frighten her - far from it - she _wanted_ to know more about it. 

Sayuri was the girl who was willing to listen to her parents, to her village’s customs. Someone like that had no place in the world beyond, so she had to cast aside that name and make a new one for herself. From what she knew, her name meant “small lily” - gods know if that was a jab at her height or not. Lily.. Lilith. That would be her new name: Lilith. No one needed to know that girl she used to be - that person meant nothing to her now.

As her blue-gray eyes gazed at the stars above, she sighed softly to herself as she wondered if they missed her, if they wanted her to come back. She wouldn’t, of course, not when she was a part of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn now. There was so much to do still… But _hopefully_ she can one day tell them all of her adventures, and they’d forgive her for running away.


	6. Carriage Ride

~ Carriage Ride ~

_**(Pointing out the coincidence of a carriage ride to a city-state, but your reasons for adventuring are your own.)** _

“So a traveling merchant found you, saved your life by treating your wounds, and then took you to Gridania? All out of kindness?” Lilith raised a brow at the tale her Veena Viera companion told her and Amaris, finding it a huge stroke of good luck. Had it been anyone - or _anything_ \- else, Sariel might not even be here today. The trio of women were in the Central Shroud, taking a break from helping the locals of Bentbranch Meadows. While Lilith and Sariel sat up on the grass, Amaris was laying on her back to gaze up at the large looming trees.  
  
“Yes, that’s basically the gist of it,” Sariel confirmed, nodding. “He said what armor I was wearing before was ruined and broken beyond repair. Bremondt was his name, and I recall he asked me what I was looking to gain from being an adventurer.” 

“Hm, the man who gave me a ride to Ul’Dah asked me the same thing too,” Lilith mused, rubbing her chin.

“Oh! Me too,” piped up Amaris, chuckling at the coincidence. “I told him I was looking for glory, ‘cause, well… I’m the only left of my family name. I want to make a lasting legacy for my family.”

The two older women smiled softly at this, aware that the pinkette was an orphan, having recently lost her remaining brother some time ago. It’s what forced the girl to go to Ul’Dah - to learn how to fight and protect others, of which she knew nothing of before.

“My reply to Bremondt was that I wanted power,” Sariel explained, smiling lightly. “It worried him for a moment, from what I remember. That is until I explained I wanted to be strong so I can recover my lost memories. If I’m weak, that goal won’t be realized if I die quickly, yes?”

“Yeah, that makes sense,” agreed Lilith, nodding. She rocked back and forth a bit with her legs criss-crossed, humming to herself. “My reason for being an adventurer was… Admittedly embarrassing. Well, what I told the man, anyway. I had said I wanted fortune - no one back home supported my dream so I thought… if I can’t have that, then I can at least have financial support. I won’t ask for anyone’s help while my dream became reality.” She chuckled wryly, glancing at the two. “You can see how well that turned out. Can’t believe I was so stubborn about it, but I’m glad my eyes were opened.”

“Mn, we have different reasons for becoming adventurers,” Sariel started, crossing her arms over her chest. “But that did make it possible to bring us together.”

“And now we share a common goal - doing what’s right for Eorzea and its people,” added Amaris, holding her arm out to shade her eyes from a bit of sunlight that shone through the tree branches and leaves. “Together, we can make a difference.”


	7. Mysterious

~ Mysterious ~

**_(in which the heroic trio ponder about the Exarch)_ **

“Are you positive it’s a good idea to blindly trust someone who you haven’t seen the face of,” asked Sariel, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned against the wall. The three women were in Lilith’s suite room, having decided to just meet there since she was normally the one who came up with plans.

“I’m aware it sounds crazy but-” Lilith brought a hand to her chin as she herself wondered about it. “He doesn’t seem like a bad person? The people of the Crystarium really respect him, it looks a lot like adoration at times.” She leaned back a bit in her seat on the bed, gazing up at the high ceiling of her suite room. 

“Yeah, I don’t think he’s a bad guy either,” Amaris chimed in, laying on her stomach behind Lilith, kicking her legs idly in the air. Least she had the common sense to take her boots off or else get a scolding from Lilith. “Alphinaud and Alisaie don’t seem to have a hostile view of him. I think they’d have known by now if he wasn’t trustworthy.”

“Ah, yes,” Sariel said with a small sigh, though ended up chuckling. “I recall the Exarch mentioning how Alisaie ‘impressed’ upon him after she was called. I can’t help feeling both pity for him yet also proud of her. Oh, I digress.” The viera took a moment to compose herself, looking to Lilith. “Aren’t you concerned about that friend of yours? The one we helped to explore that tower?”

“Of course I am,” Lilith nearly shouted, suddenly standing up. Her white tail was raised slightly, a hint of her aggravation. “But we also can’t just sneak in there behind the Exarch’s back to see if he’s somewhere in there. It doesn’t feel right after how he helped us so far.”

“You think he might be some secretly evil overlord who’s just pretending to be nice to us,” asked Amaris, half-joking.   
  
“And perhaps he actually did something to G’raha so he can control the Crystal Tower,” Sariel played along, though also half serious. 

“Enough with the jokes,” Lilith sighed, shaking her head. “If he had some ulterior motive, I think he would have slipped at some point in all the years he’s been here about his ‘true’ nature.” Did it seem like she was trying to excuse him? It might be, especially to the Viera. But actions spoke louder than words, and so far, there wasn’t much that the Exarch had done to raise concern.

“Sariel, it probably seems like too much to ask for in getting you to trust him but… Have a little faith in me, at least?” The Au Ra took a breath to calm down, her own anxiety for her lost friend still evident. “It seems like I can handle the light from a Lightwarden, so let’s just follow the Exarch’s guidance. This world is on the brink of destruction, and we can stop it. Even if the Exarch weren’t here, it seems like killing the Lightwardens is really the only way to stop the light from overtaking the First.” She paused, her gaze becoming more serious. “Then I’ll ask him again to help me find G’raha.”


	8. Early Sunsets

~ Early Sunsets ~

_**(Longer nights with Haurchefant surely couldn’t be a bad thing.)** _

Even with her face bundled up with a cover, a coat over herself and her thicker clothes, Amaris could still feel the chill of the Coerthan wind against what little skin that showed on her face. She really didn’t have to do this, riding her chocobo to Camp Dragonhead in the late afternoon just to thank Haurchefant again for the enormous favor he did for her and remaining Scions. Her hands clenched the reigns tightly, remembering that banquet, what happened to all her friends, and then… And then there he was, quick to open his arms and her and the very few Scions left sanctuary. It brought a smile to her lips, hidden under the face cover as she looked on ahead to see the view of the camp through the snow blowing.

Guiding her chocobo to a nearby stable, she left the bird to rest up and take some shelter from the cold and snow while she headed inside. Yet another perk of being friends with Haurchefant: stabling her chocobo didn’t require paying gil, no matter how much she insisted on it. She didn’t really want a free ride or anything but the Elezen man was very insistent on it. To deny him from doing a kind favor was something Amaris didn’t have the willpower to do.

Opening the door to get inside, she shook herself of any lingering snow that clung to her coat and clothes, Haurchefant already looking up to see who the visitor was. It was when she waved and pulled down her face cover that he stood up and greeted her with a warm smile.

“Hello again, my friend,” he started, approaching her and bowing. “I hope you bring good tidings? You are settling in the Fortemps Manor without incident?”

“Yes, my friends and I are still getting used to it, but Count Edmont is doing all he can to ensure we’re comfortable,” she said with a smile, pulling down her hood and freeing her pink ponytail. “Really, I don’t know how I can thank you enough. You can probably tell me I don’t have to but by the gods, I feel like I have to do more in turn.” 

“You are too kind, but please, I’d rather you not fret over that considering your current situation. The thought does cross my mind if you only made the trip here simply to thank me. Mayhap you have a devious idea to approach so late in the day?”

“Wha- Why are you making it sound like I’m sneaking around to see you in the middle of the night? There’s still daylight out.” She brought her hands up a bit in defense, cheeks reddening from more than just the cold and heating up her face.

“I jest, Amaris. That said, if you’re willing, such an arrangement would be most-”

“Oh, goodness, stop! While I intend to keep you company, it won’t be anything as sinful as that.” She brought her hands up to hide her cheeks, hot to the touch, to try to have some composure. How Sariel could remain so calm when men flirted with her was a very envious ability. 

“And yet still a momentous occasion I can look forward to. While I still have matters to attend to here, know that I shall give you my full attention once I have my respite.” Haurchefant paused as his eyes seemed to brighten, an idea coming to mind. “Might I suggest that you speak with my soldiers here? To see the hero who fought off Vishap at the Steps of Faith would bring morale as is, but if they were to hear your stories, that would increase threefold. Until I can steal you away later.”

Amaris laughed some and nodded, knowing it’d be best to keep herself busy until she could spend some time with him. “Alright, Haurchefant, the sun sets earlier now so we can’t be outside for too long after that.”

“We can find many, _many_ other ways to entertain ourselves indoors.”

The pinkette looked away out of embarrassment, somewhat wishing she retained her obliviousness of his flirtations when they first met - and she blamed Lilith for “enlightening” her on that. But at the same time, it _did_ seem like Haurchefant was enjoying their conversations together much more than then. Well, he was not the only one. 


	9. Historic

~ Historic ~

**_(In trying to learn of the history of Allag, a little of their personal histories are revealed to the other.)_ **

“…And that’s it for my report. It’s the best I could do, but there was so much going on that I’m afraid my recollection of it might not be entirely accurate,” Lilith said with a small sigh, crossing her arms over her chest. After freshening up from the first expedition through the Labyrinth of the Ancients, she had dressed into a black anemos jacket, a matching black skirt, and dark brown boots - though in truth, this was but a glamour for her warrior armor. That said, her eyes gazed at the male red-haired Miqo’te, who was writing everything down feverishly onto parchment. He sat on the ground as he did so, the two in a tent that had.. quite a bit of books littered about as well as a bed roll. As expected of a scholar, especially someone who was one of the Sons of Baldesion.

“It’s the best we can make of the situation,” he muttered, a flash of disappointment in his eyes, his hand slowing down in that moment as he recorded her version of the expedition into the Labyrinth. It was obvious that being left out bothered him, his dejection of being told by both Cid and Rammbroes that he couldn’t be part of the van into the Labyrinth wasn’t missed by Lilith. She knew that feeling all too well, recalling how her parents would tell her the same. Of course it made sense on the reasons _why_ but it still hurt.

_You can’t because it’s too dangerous for you._

Stepping a little closer so she could sit across from him, she took a proper sitting position - her legs under so that she was sitting on them - which caught the Miqo’te’s eye as he glanced up from his parchment.

“G’raha, would it trouble you if I ask that you tell me more about Allag? And what you know of the Crystal Tower,” she asked him, G’raha’s ears perking up at this.

“Ah, yes, of course,” he said excitedly, crimson tail swishing behind him as he finished penning the last sentence. Setting it onto a small stack of other parchments - the prior pages to his current report - it was apparent that it was taking everything in him to hold back his eagerness to talk about all he knew of Allag. “First, I must ask what you know of the Allagan Empire. Then I can add on to your knowledge with my own.”

“Oh, well… about that..” Averting eye contact with him, her cheeks reddened some, G’raha’s eyes watching her with curiosity that she was seemingly embarrassed. But of what? “I, um… I don’t really know much of Allag save what I heard from everyone here about the expedition,” she reluctantly admitted. “This might be a surprise to you but I’m not from Eorzea. I come from Othard, and my village.. They weren’t of the mind to support or encourage learning about a world they wanted to avoid. And I've had my fair share of scholars looking down on me for my ignorance.”

“I see… Not to worry, I certainly will _not_ ridicule or patronize you for being, um, _unfamiliar_ of Eorzea’s history, much less that of Allag,” assured G’raha, nodding with a friendly smile. “But I am delighted to hear that you have a desire to pursuit knowledge. I imagine you would have integrated perfectly in Sharlayan just on that alone.”

“Really? Heh, I never really considered the path of a scholar. Not that I’m uncomfortable with the idea of reading and studying, but it worries me to have to give up adventuring,” Lilith scratched at the scales near her cheeks, imagining what that would have been like had she been born in a different land. 

“Understandable. Though, I'm afraid to admit, that Sharlayan has never sided with the thought of sharing knowledge. But with your skills and strength, I believe you can forge your own path-” G’raha lifted his hand up, index finger up as well as he explained. “Someone who founds discoveries by traveling the world and records them to share it with all. ”

“Now _that_ is something more of my taste,” Lilith agreed, chuckling. “Then it's not too late to start recording some discoveries to share! Ah, but I also think it would have been, well, _fun_ to have shared the academic life with you. I just hope that in that life, you and I are still friends.”

If his ears and tail perking up weren’t enough to express how surprised he was to hear this, G’raha Tia’s heterochromatic eyes widening certainly confirmed it. “Ah, th-thank you,” he stammered, caught off-guard by her comment. He quickly cleared his throat to compose himself, smiling broadly at her. She did basically admit that she considered them friends, despite the short time together thus far, which in turn had the effect of his ears twitching out of joy. “Hearing that, it does bring the small wish _that_ had been reality - having you as a friend would have made my younger years much more tolerable.”

“Eh? What do you mean by that?” She tilted her head curiously, brow furrowed slightly.

“As you can plainly see, my eyes aren’t of the same color,” he explained, motioning to his face. “And… Well, children can be cruel. Let’s put it at that.”

Lilith’s blue eyes widened before quickly turning into a glare, holding her hand out and gesturing that he “hand it over.” “Alright, give me names. I’ll find them and knock some sense into those thick skulls of theirs.”

“I appreciate the sentiment-” G’raha’s hands came up quickly to motion for her to calm down, his red-furred tail high up in the air. “-But I implore you to _not_ resort to violence on my behalf!” 

“Alright, then I shall give them a stern scolding! And I won’t be nice about it!” The little grin on her face that followed made him sigh out of relief, G’raha lowering his hands (and tail) that she listened. This adventurer… Her heart was definitely in the right place from what he had seen of her so far.

“Anyroad, back to our previous topic,” Lilith added, leaning forward some with a smirk that could only be described as teasing. “Shall we commence with our history lesson of Allag, G’raha Tia? I’d like to see if you’re as good a teacher as a historian.”

With a chuckle and a smile, he replied, “Then I pray I do not disappoint such high expectations from you.” 


	10. Cozy

~ Cozy ~

**_(A warm feeling that makes you feel like you’re home.)_ **

Anyone who met the Viera Warrior of Light would know one thing just from the way the imposing woman carried herself: She was icy. Or rather that’s what it seemed like she was. In truth, she was more of a blank slate, wiped clean of all previous memories. According to Y’shtola and the other Scions, she used to be much warmer - a tad serious but she was far more prone to smiling and had a gentle heart. In fact, she used to know how to heal through conjuring. And now… She rarely smiled, leaned far more into handling things with violence, and was abrasive at times with others.

Alisaie didn’t see the point in making these comparisons, what mattered more to her was this was the woman who helped her explore the coils of Bahamut. A tremendous effort on both of them in many ways - the young Elezen having to deal with what happened to her grandfather, the Viera managing to recover some of her memory. And what did she remember? The Battle of Carteneau, Dalamud’s fall, and Bahamut’s release. But the more important part to these memories, the one central figure was her companion, whom she called “Talia.” 

Little bits and pieces of those memories of Talia did return to Sariel, and when she spoke of them, Alisaie could hear the joy and sorrow in her voice. A good friend now lost to the Calamity… Just as she had lost her grandfather. To be someone who could bring that kind of reaction out of the Viera had to be very special. At first, after parting ways with the Viera after their mission was complete, Alisaie thought there’d be no one else like that for Sariel.

“I hope you haven’t forgotten,” said a slightly deep yet feminine voice, prompting Alisaie to look over her shoulder and be face-to-face with the Viera herself. The sudden closeness had Alisaie jump slightly out of being startled, glaring at the older woman.

“Do you not have any sense of personal space!? Or was that something intentional to get a rise out of me,” demanded Alisaie, huffing under her breath. Sariel straightened up from bending down, shrugging to the girl’s questions.

“I know it’s been some time since you and everyone else recovered from returning to the Source but-” Sariel crossed her arms over her chest, her lips turned into a small frown. Was that a pout? “I remember you promising that you’d take Lyse and I to a pastry shop in Limsa Lominsa. And we also agreed to bring Y’shtola too.” 

“Wait, wait, wait,” yelled Amaris, getting up from the table across from theirs, where she had been sitting with Alphinaud while enjoying some tea with him. The slightly older twin, who was multi-tasking with reading a book, glanced up at the pinkette as she ran over to them. “I remember that too! You can’t leave me out of that!”

“Ah, of course you can-”

“You can’t forget about Lilith either. We wouldn’t hear the end of it if she was left out,” Sariel added, Alisaie’s mouth opening slightly out of surprise at just how many she’d have to treat.

“A girl’s day out! Won’t that be fun, Alisaie,” asked Amaris, excited as ever as she threw her hands in the air. 

“What did I get myself into,” Alisaie sighed, shaking her head. From the corner of her eye, she saw Sariel step closer to her, bending down so they were eye level again. Turning her head to meet those golden eyes, she was surprised by the warm smile on Sariel’s face.

“Thank you. You know that I enjoy spending time with you, yes?”

Cheeks burning up from that, Alisaie quickly turned her head away and shrugged in her seat. “Do I appear as if I need a constant reminder of it?” 

She could hear Sariel chuckle, and then felt a hand gently caress the top of her head. The contact was gone when Alisaie turned her head again, watching as Sariel walked away and join Amaris, who was calling Lilith on the linkpearl.

Yes, regardless of how different Sariel now was from her past self, regardless of all the hurt she had experienced… There was still a warmth in her. The cozy feeling in the pit of Alisaie’s stomach was a testament to that.


	11. Shooting Stars

~ Shooting Stars ~

_**(It all started with falling stars.)** _

The Rising Stones grew quieter and quieter as the night wore on. Most of the Scions had turned in to sleep, including two of the Warriors of Light. But not one particular Au Ra, who found herself wide awake still. Perhaps a stroll through Revenant’s Toll could help clear her mind and get her sleepy? After checking her bag that she had her necessities, she slung it over her shoulder and started to head out. 

“Lilith!” The call of her name caused her pause, turning her head to see G’raha running after her.

“Forgive me if I startled you but-” His crimson eyes glanced to her bag and then to the front door, idly rubbing his arms a bit. “I hope you were not about to attend to some matter on your own? Ah, that is, it’s no business of mine and it’s a proven fact you’re strong enough to-”

“Calm down, G’raha, I wasn’t about to go exploring or anything by myself,” Lilith clarified, chuckling at his apparent worry. “Well, nothing like that, anyway. I was about to go on a walk to help clear my head. I’m not feeling the least bit drowsy so I thought it might help.” He nodded in reply, understanding what she meant, though his ears were still lowered slightly as he lowered his gaze.

“You know you can come with me if you want to, right,” she added, hand on her hip as he quickly made eye contact again.

“No, I couldn’t possibly impose myself like that on you. Especially on-”

“G’raha,” she interrupted, her smile warm and assuring. “It’s _okay_. I want you to come with me. I know it’s not a brand new adventure for us to share but… You’ll do me that favor, at least?”

“Certainly! You need not ask me twice to help you,” he replied with a returning smile, hand on his chest, ears and tail raised some out of delight. “Lead on.” Nodding at that, Lilith continued on to step outside of the Rising Stones into the bar Seventh Heaven, which was still kind of busy with some patrons. Crossing the room from there, once Lilith stepped into the cool outside air, she was glad for her choice in attire. A long sleeved white and black autumn dress would keep her much warmer than anything else - well, she could buy more clothes for that actually.

Turning to face G’raha, she pointed up at a ledge above. “Care for a little _race_ to that ledge there? It’s possible to get there from that outdoor dining area. It’d be like old times~!”

A small blush of embarrassment warmed the Miqo’te’s cheeks, not _too_ surprised that she still remembered that. What was a few centuries ago to him was only a year to her. “Not letting me live that down, are you? Warrior of Light or not, I intend to give it my all,” he told her, crouching slightly to ready a sprint.

“Hmph, I won before and I plan to do so again,” Lilith retorted as she readied herself like him. “On three… one… two… three!” The two took off through the mostly empty streets of Revenant’s Toll, very quickly reaching the markets and to Rowena’s House of Splendors. It was here that Lilith began to slow down a bit, the stairs getting to her once they reached the top. By then, she was a bit winded as G’raha sped on ahead of her, only stopping when he was near the ledge she pointed out. 

Hunching over slightly to catch his own breath, he straightened up when she approached, having slowed her pace to do the same. “That’s.. That’s not fair, you had the C-Crystal Tower and a-all of its steps to train with,” she muttered, taking deep breaths as G’raha laughed.

“Ha, let us not forget who felled that boar first, and as I recall, I had the right judgement to entrust the aethersand to you in the end.”

“Right… And as I recall, I had the thought of ‘I’m going to punch this guy when I see him for making me run around’ cross my mind.” She motioned to follow her to the ledge, walking down about halfway before climbing up and sitting on it, legs dangling over the edge. 

“Is that the truth or a jest,” he asked, nervous laugh following while he followed her lead to join her on the ledge.

“Yes, but… That would have been unfair to you, no? And I haven’t laid a single hand on you, have I?”

“That you haven’t. Now, ahem, is there aught amiss that has left you unable to sleep?”

“Mn, I suppose there’s one thing that’s been on my mind,” she started, gazing up at the night sky. “No, it’s more than that. Back on the First… Did you know that you’d eventually end up like that? And that was why you resigned to sacrifice yourself to save me?”

She could see his ears lower slightly, the man bringing a hand up into a closed fist as he pondered it. At this point, she recognized it as his habit when he needed to sort out his thoughts, be it about some conundrum or something more trivial.

“It was.. but one of a few reasons,” he responded, lowering his hand to look at her. “Has that been plaguing your mind since then?”

“Sort of. It could be I didn’t have the luxury of time to think and process what was happening in the moment. It was many things happening at once, and before I knew it, I was standing there, holding your soul vessel, crying my eyes out.” She laughed a little from admitting that, though G’raha stared with a mixture of worry and empathy. Before he could speak, she added, “Don’t go apologizing for that, by the way. I felt a little better and hopeful about the vessel working - I _believed_ you were telling me the truth.” 

The more she thought on it, the more she realized that the increasing stress of dealing with Elidibus played a large factor in keeping her from directly asking G'raha about it. And it got worse with that star shower. That’s where it began. Actually, was that not how her own adventure started? Dreaming of shooting stars and then resolving to leave her village… What awoke the Echo within her.

“You always did put faith in me, even when I hid myself from you,” G’raha finally commented, smiling gently at her. “I pray you’re aware of how much I appreciate that.”

“I think I have some idea of it,” Lilith teased, the two chuckling as they shared the view of the night sky, a shooting star flying across.


	12. Gloomy

~ Gloomy ~

**_(One way to describe the eyes of an extravagant former emperor of Garlemald.)_ **

“Surely such a partnership would be preferable to yet another round of fisticuffs?”

The silence in the Ocular, the tenseness, weighed heavily on everyone, their eyes on the _guest_ that decided to drop by unannounced. Sariel and Amaris had their hands on their swords, ready to draw them, as they glared at him. Everyone was stock still, until one of their own stepped forward. The Au Ra woman stared at the Ascian before her with intensity, while Emet-Selch smirked out of amusement.

“Lilith, you can’t mean to-” Amaris started but was stopped as Lilith raised a hand.

“No, I’m not agreeing to join his side,” she explained, voice firm. “However, I am offering to hear him out at least. None of you have to follow my choice.”

“Finally, a sensible one has come forward,” Emet-Selch commented as he extended his hand to her in a grandiose gesture. “Ever the one to offer her support to her comrades, at long last she has a turn at the center of the stage! The Ascian-slayer herself, the one proven to contain the primordial light - the _hero_ in the story of the First!”

“I’ll remind you that this doesn’t make us allies,” Lilith repeated, wondering if he was half-mocking her. “But since my reputation has apparently proceeded me, you should be well aware of what happens if you get in my way.”

Pulling back his hand, Emet-Selch shrugged some but smirked nonetheless. “Yes, yes, we already established the threats toward me if I interfere - must we continue on this repetition? Any more of this and I will simply leave out of _boredom._ ” His smirk faded as he gazed at her with those gloomy, golden eyes. It wasn’t until then that Lilith realized just how _tired_ he looked, as if he had been carrying the weight of a world on his shoulders. And it was something that concerned her, because she knew that tired look from her own reflection. Yet there was still resolve in his - perhaps to see more Rejoinings? And she could have sworn she also saw a spark of hope as he looked at her, but it left as quickly as it came.

“I’ll have you know that I’m not afraid of the unknown. I’d much rather try to learn more of it and understand it, instead of fearing it out of ignorance.”

“Most intriguing indeed. I’ve stated my intentions and expectations, and so I leave it to you and your companions on how to proceed from here. Do make sure it’s worth watching, would you?” He turned and began to walk away, only taking a few steps before disappearing into shadow. With him now gone, Lilith was then bombarded by “have you gone mad,” “what were you thinking,” and “did you believe all that he said” from nearly almost everyone in the room. Well, she kind of expected this reaction, just not nearly as intense. The only one not saying anything about it was the Exarch, but even she could see the small frown on his face.

“I’ve never been more sane in my life,” she started, already hearing a scoff from Alisaie. “But hear me out… He’s the first Ascian to ever approach us on such terms. Not even Elidibus did that when I first met him. That and I do believe there’s _some_ truth to his words. So, I shall try to gain some favor with him, to see what secrets he might indulge me with.”

“If that is the course you resolve to take,” the Exarch finally spoke up, approaching her. “Do proceed with all due caution. I believe I speak for us all that we would not see ill befall you from giving Emet-Selch the benefit of the doubt.”

“Of course.” Though even if it was her idea, Lilith doubted if any good would come out of this.


	13. Cuddling

~ Cuddling ~

**_(Actions speak louder than words.)_ **

Amaris couldn’t help giggling at the reprimand thrown their way, from Haurchefant bringing his hand-raised black chocobo to her into the city. Apparently that went against the rules! She did walk up slowly to the large bird to not startle it, stepping to the side and carefully stroking its back, her other hand holding the chocobo whistle firmly.

“Well-behaved, isn’t she? I have full faith that you will show her the same care I’ve given as she grew,” Haurchefant told her, reaching for the reigns.

“Oh, yes, I’ll do my utmost to ensure her well-being,” Amaris said enthusiastically, taking a step back from the chocobo to admire it a bit more. “You didn’t have to- oh, gods.. I mean, thank you. This is a very pleasant gift.”

“I’ll return her to the stable before yet another has to remind us they aren’t permitted within the city.”

“I’ll go with you,” she offered, stepping around so that she was beside him. “Honestly, I think I could use the walk.. That battle with Grinnaux has me shaken from the rush.”

“Aha, and may I ask if my cheering has kept your spirits high during it?” Starting to walk and lead the chocobo, Amaris followed his stride so they could talk comfortably. Least that was easy on her, considering her tall stature. Someone as short as Lilith would have to take more steps to keep up with the longer stride of an Elezen.

“Yes, I heard you loud and clear, Haurchefant,” Amaris confirmed, chuckling as she tucked away the chocobo whistle into her bag. “I knew for a fact that I could _not_ lose no matter what, especially with you watching me.”

“Tis an honor of the highest caliber that you wanted to impress me, despite that you’ve done so on many an occasion.”

“Ah-” The pinkette blushed some, a little speechless in the moment.

“What’s this? Not denying it, are we? Then I may count myself a very lucky man,” he added, grinning proudly at her. Goodness, how can she go on like this with him?

“On a more serious note,” Haurchefant continued, his grin fading to a calmer smile. “Would you permit me to take you on an excursion to the Forgotten Knight? A drink to celebrate your victory?”

“Yes!” Her loud outburst even surprised herself, Amaris quickly looking away and fiddling her thumbs as she stared at the ground. “I-I mean… I don’t mind at all.”

The taller Elezen held back a laugh to keep from embarrassing her any further, instead keeping quiet so that she may sort out her thoughts on all this. After walking through the streets of Ishgard to drop off the chocobo, they would make their way to the local tavern of the Forgotten Knight. There, Haurchefant would pull two chairs close to the fireplace so that she could warm up beside it.

“Very courteous of you,” she commented, giving a small smile as she sat down. A little sigh of relief escaped her lips, glad to have a quiet moment. From the corner of her eye, she could see him pull the chair closer to hers and sit down beside her. The closeness made her heart beat faster, her mind swimming with ideas on what to do next. No, she shouldn’t think! Actions spoke louder than words, don’t they!? Just leap before you think! Closing her eyes tightly, she leaned her head against his shoulder, her cheeks pink as she mentally steeled herself for his reaction.

“If you wanted to cuddle up closer to me, you should speak your mind on it,” Haurchefant said gently, moving his arm around her and pulling her closer to him. “I would not refuse you. It is an effective way to warm up.”

Oh, by the Twelve, what has she done? Eyes opening, her whole face began to heat up and redden, which Haurchefant was able to easily figure out despite how she brought up her hand to hide her face a bit.

“Who would guess that a warrior so confident in battle could be bashful like this?” 

_Only you can get me act like this_ , she thought, but couldn’t find her voice to tell him. Well, maybe she didn’t have to say any more… Actions spoke louder than words.


	14. Scarecrow

~ Scarecrow ~

**_(An object of baseless fear.)_ **

“You can’t punch or attack a ghost,” Amaris retorted, Alphinaud nodding beside her. The pinkette had slammed her hands onto the table, Lilith and Alisaie both stitting across from them and having their arms crossed at her argument. What had started as the two Warriors of Light complaining about past adventures ended up as an argument on what was more frightening. All happening in the privacy of the Rising Stones.

“Amaris has the right of it. N-Not that I share the fear of ghosts,” he said as he cleared his throat.

“Oh, come off it, Alphinaud,” Alisaie chided, pointing at him with an accusing finger. “Your fear is as apparent as your swimming ability!” 

“And heights are tolerable in comparison? One wrong move and you can plummet to your death from high up,” countered Lilith, shuddering at the thought. 

“Ha! That’s because you’re so used to being low to the ground,” scoffed Amaris, hands on her hips. “Ghosts are on a different level, something you can’t even touch!”

“Excuse me!? Were you not there with me in that battle against Bismarck? We were so high up, we could have fallen to our death if that whale didn’t devour us first!”

“What in the world are you all arguing about,” came another voice, the group of four turning their heads to see Sariel approaching them. The Viera raised a brow at them once she was close, Alisaie smiling and motioning to her.

“I’m certain that if Sariel were to hear of your baseless fears, she’d scoff at you all for being held back. Isn’t that right, Sariel? I don’t think there’s a thing you’re afraid of that isn’t understandable.”

“Hm,” Sariel muttered, turning her head away to avert her gaze. Alisaie’s mouth dropped, quickly getting up from her seat and stepping closer to Sariel.

“You can not be implying that there’s something you’re actually afraid of!” As far as the young Elezen knew, the woman was absolutely fearless in the face of adversity. What could possibly frighten someone as hardened as her?

“I’m not sure if it counts as a fear but… I loathe having to deal with insects,” Sariel explained, the other three looking on in surprise. “I may not act afraid, but it does make my hair stand on end when I have to fight against one. There’s something about those extra legs and strange eyes that seems _unnatural_.”

“All three of you… I can’t believe that the greatest heroes of Eorzea have such nonsensical fears,” Alisaie nearly yelled, clearly exasperated by this.

“Oh, come off it, dear sister,” Alpinaud said with a small smirk. “Is it not true courage and bravery if they face these fears and still emerge victorious?”

Alisaie could only groan as she walked back to her seat, burying her face into her hands as the Warriors of Light could only shrug at each other. 


	15. Gratefulness

~ Gratefulness ~

**_(I’m grateful that you’re a part of my life.)_ **

How did it come to this? Everything had been going so well, the end was in sight, but it all fell apart right in front of them. The light from Innocence, who was once Vauthry, became her undoing. All the Au Ra could remember of that moment was the _excruciating_ pain wracking her body, feeling it deep within her very soul as it too began to fracture under the strain. She recalled the searing pain in her throat as liquid light aether was expelled out of her body. But most of all… She remembered _him_. The Exarch - no, G’raha Tia. The pain was too much for her to form any more words beyond calling his name, but her mind was _screaming_ for someone to stop him, for any of her friends to try to find another way or just kill her instead. In hindsight, she should have been more careful for what she wished for.

Now Emet-Selch had him, holding him captive in the Tempest, but not before mocking her apparent failure. To think she tried to give him a chance, to try to understand him and his goals. Now she felt like an utter fool for believing he might truly become a friend to her and their cause. And now the Exarch, G’raha, was paying for that mistake on her part. All of the First would suffer for it if she turns into a sin eater.

She bit the inside of her cheek hard as she walked down the steps from the Crystal Tower, after seeing that Echo vision of G’raha and Urianger. This whole time… _This whole time_ he had been hiding right in front of her? Now their talk in Kholusia suddenly made far better sense in hindsight - she was starting to damn hindsight with all of these revelations -because she had doubted he was speaking of her. Now what came next… She had to fix her mistake. She had to save _him_.

But if the light began to overwhelm her again, she can’t be suffered to live. Becoming a Lightwarden would only spell doom for the First and the Source, and everything they worked for would be for naught.

She can’t let that happen, not for the people she cared about. The world can still go on if she was put to the sword, and there were more Warriors of Light. Sariel and Amaris can keep Eorzea safe in her stead. What was one less warrior? She can resign herself to that fate, for the salvation of the First and stopping the Eighth Umbral Calamity. She _had_ to.

When she made it to the Amaro Launch, that’s when the Scions appeared along with her fellow Warriors of Light. It was apparent what was weighing heavily on their minds just from their expressions. Urianger was the first to approach her, the sight of seeing him kneeling down before her as he practically begged to join her still, asking for her forgiveness or at least set aside her displeasure to allow it. 

“Of course I forgive you,” she said softly with a wry smile. Before she could add that it was herself she couldn’t forgive, Ryne spoke up about the dangers of what was happening to her soul and body, suggesting instead she stay in the Crystarium and rest. At least until they find a cure.

“How can you make promises!? We don’t even know where to start,” Alisaie snapped, every word that followed from her felt like a dagger digging deeper into Lilith’s heart.

“I know that it’s all too likely that there is no cure to be found for me,” Lilith started, voice solemn, a hand over her chest. “So please, if my body starts to give in again… I’d rather you just kill me instead. I’m too much of a danger to everyone around me if I’m left alive should the worst happen.”

“What!? You can’t be serious,” Amaris protested, stepping forward. 

“Amaris, I’m but one of three Warriors of Light. It’s alright if my time comes - hope will _not_ die with me. You and Sariel can still carry on the torch, you can still do good for Eorzea and Norvrandt after I’m gone.”

“THAT DOESN’T MAKE IT ALL RIGHT!” The normally quiet and stoic Sariel startled almost everyone from her loud outburst, the Viera stepping closer to the smaller Au Ra, every step fueled by anger. “”But one of three?’ Is that how you see yourself!? Do you not understand what it is you’re _really_ asking of us!?” The infuriated look faltered as tears began to well up in her golden eyes, Lilith’s own widening some out of surprise.

“You… You’d be asking me to kill one of my family,” Sariel continued, voice cracking as her hands clenched into fists at her sides. “I can’t… I just _can’t_ do that. You, Amaris, the Scions… You’re all my family. You’re all I have now ever since I forgot almost everything. How.. can you ask me to willingly give you up? After all the new memories I’ve made with every one of you?” Tears began to stream down her cheeks, Amaris quickly running up and setting her hand on the Viera’s back in comfort.

“Lilith, you always stopped me from doing stupid reckless things,” Amaris began, her own eyes getting watery. “You always watched out for me, watched out for Sariel too once she joined our group. You’re the one that checks in on everyone back in the Rising Stones to see how we are. You kept us together. I’m.. I’m grateful for that. For everything you’ve done for me - for us. I don’t think I’d be alive right here and now if you were gone.”

“Gods, you’re making this more difficult than it should be,” Lilith stammered, wiping at her eyes. “F-Fine, maybe.. Maybe there is another way. But first-” She suddenly stepped closer to the other two and embraced them tightly, the taller women momentarily surprised before returning it. “Thank you… I’m glad I have you to talk some sense into me.”

“Lead and we shall follow,” Y’shtola added, smiling gently at the three. “If there is any hope to be found, then we will surely find it at your side.”

“Thank you, Y’shtola,” Lilith said with a small nod. “And thank you all for being with me from beginning to end. Now I’m going to need your help once again to rescue the Exarch. There’s some words I have to tell him.”

“Then we’re all in agreement,” Thancred replied, smirking. “It’s not the end yet.”

“Yes, and we’ll see it _together_.”


	16. Stellar Constellation

~ Stellar Constellation ~

**_(Each stone of the Convocation had a constellation etched onto its surface.)_ **

_“…For yours is the fourteenth seat - the seat of Azem.”  
_

Wearing her black and white autumn dress, Lilith stared down at the bronze colored stone, marked with the symbol of the sun. One arm was propped against the table she sat at, resting her head on it as the other idly turned the stone in her hand. Her brows furrowed slightly as her blue eyes looked over the curves of the imprinted symbol, feeling the texture of the stone on her fingers. Just thinking about Amaurot back on the First made her feel like she was returning home in a sense. And she wasn’t the only one - apparently Ryne, Sariel, and Amaris all felt something when they first saw the city trapped in a time before its fall. Ryne admitted to feeling sad, Amaris felt homesick, and Sariel was overcome by sudden sobbing, as if she remembered a much larger tragedy. Of course, they later found out the truth of this - the Final Days imprinted on their souls of that disaster.

“…Lilith? Hello?”

The Au Ra blinked before turning her head, sapphire eyes meeting familiar ruby red eyes.

“Agh! What are you doing there,” yelled Lilith out of surprise, almost dropping the stone as she juggled it for a moment. G’raha reeled back from being startled, tail raised as he stared at her with some confusion.

“Me? I’ve been standing there for a while, calling you! Honestly, it started to seem like you were ignoring me completely.”

“Ah… Oh, my apologies on that,” Lilith said sheepishly, getting up from her seat to face him properly. “Believe me, that wasn’t on purpose.”

“Lost in thought, were you?”

“Mhm. So what was it that you were trying to get my attention about?”

“As you know, we ran our expeditions of the Crystal Tower with the help of the Sons of Saint Coinach. I had considered going there, alone, to assure everyone of my well-being, however… Well, the more I thought on it, the more I realized it wouldn’t be a complete scene unless you were there. Might I ask the favor of you coming with me? That is, if it doesn’t impede on any other responsibilities you might have.”

“For you? Of course,” Lilith said as she patted her upper chest. “Thinking of it already makes me feel nostalgic.”

“Now, another matter that weighs on my mind,” he added, bringing his arm up in his usual thinking posture. “That stone you were examining… If I recall correctly, you gave similar stones to Elidibus in that final battle. Why do you carry the one?”

“Ah, this,” Lilith replied, holding the stone up. “The stone of Azem is what it’s called. In that replica Amaurot, I met a ‘new old friend,’ you could say. He gave me this and the other stones.” Her expression became more solemn, a wry smile on her lips. “It seemed that Emet-Selch had made this for the unsundered soul I used to be. I’m not sure if it was his or Azem’s power, but it helped against Elidibus.” Lowering her hand, she gave a small shrug and chuckled. “It’s still a shock to me that I’m one of a couple shards that was once an Ascian.”

“As long as you remain as you are. What you once were should not be detriment to who you are as a person in the present.”

“Thanks, I think the others share the same sentiment. Now, the mention of Rammbroes did remind me of something..” Lilith raised a finger, gesturing he wait a moment until she returned. She made a quick run to the Solar, was in there for about a minute or two, before returning with a much slower walk… And a cheeky grin. G’raha raised a brow until he spotted movement behind her. A few more steps toward him and he soon realized that there two small automatons following her… both in his likeness. Well, one from his time before he sealed the Crystal Tower, the other from being the Crystal Exarch. 

“Well? What do you think,” Lilith asked, chuckling as she motioned to the two. “Speechless, aren’t you?”

“Ah-” Indeed, he was speechless and also embarrassed that she even had them to begin with. “Well, it’s flattering, I’ll admit.”

“Heh, I thought so! I think they did a good job in recreating your looks,” she said as she crouched down beside the wind-up mammets, petting the tops of their heads. “They’re both _cute_.”

“Did Rammbroes put you up to this? To get my reaction,” he asked, flustered and with pink cheeks.

“Eh? No, of course not. If it was his idea, I’d have waited until we went back to Saint Coinach’s Find and showed you these in front of him. But I am a merciful soul and chose this moment to show you instead. Consider yourself blessed to have been spared from that situation.”

“How.. Gracious of you,” muttered G’raha, hand on his forehead as he sighed. The thought did cross his mind if Azem was anything like this. But remembering his earlier words, he concluded it didn’t matter in how she is. Even if she did like to tease him like this from time to time.


	17. Blanket

~ Blanket ~

**_(Acting like mom as she is prone to do.)_ **

“Goodness, you two,” Lilith said under her breath, looking on with fondness at the twins who had fallen asleep together. The plan to storm Doma Castle was coming up tomorrow, and it seemed all the preparations had left them exhausted. And not just them but also Amaris and Sariel, the tall women having fallen asleep against the wall. At least they were sitting, using each other as pillows in a sense. Considering all the fighting they’ve been doing, it made sense they’d also be exhausted. Maybe she could find them some blankets? It’s the least she could do, especially when she was having a hard time falling asleep herself.

After some searching around, she found some spare ones and gave each pair a blanket, doing so carefully so she wouldn’t disturb them.

“Come, my friend, you’ve done enough for the day,” called Hien, Lilith looking over to see him and Gosetsu sitting by a box with some sake. Walking over to join them, she sat down by their makeshift table, rolling her shoulders.

“Hm, you look on them as if you were their mother,” Gosestu commented, chuckling.

“I suppose I do act like that from time to time,” Lilith laughed, blushing slightly. “Though, I do sometimes feel like I’m being left behind like one, especially where those two are concerned.” She turned her head to look at Sariel and Amaris to elaborate on whom she was speaking of. “As if all I can really do is support them while they charge on ahead.”

“Hm, though a good mother does pull her children back so that they don’t hurt themselves needlessly,” Hien suggested, pouring himself some sake. “Did you not do so during the Naadam? You redirected their attention onto Magnai and Sadu, our biggest threat against our victory.”

“Still, being called a mother to them is admittedly embarrassing too-” she motioned to Hien to pour some sake for her as well. “-But I suppose it’s a good thing or else they would have been hurt needlessly, as you’ve said.” 

“There now, set aside your worries for the time being. You’ll have more than your fill on the morrow,” Hien added with a smile, lifting his sake as she did the same in a small toast. “Everything rests on our shoulders for the future of Doma.”

“Yes, the future of Doma.” With this victory, they can set their sights on liberating Ala Mhigo next. Although, that also meant they’d have to face Zenos again.. that monster of a man. On cue she drank down her sake at the same time as Hien, trying to give herself some liquid courage.


	18. Rainboots

~ Rainboots ~

_**(Remembering the fallen.)** _

“’Buy some new clothes, you need a change in wardrobe,’“ Amaris muttered in a mocking tone, repeating what Lilith had told her earlier. “Bah, the only one obsessed with clothes is her! My clothes are fine, they’re-” She paused to look down, the black tunic having holes in it on her midsection, and her pants having huge ones around her knees. “-Okay, so they’re looking a little worn out, but it’s not that bad!”

Staring a second longer raised doubt in her own mind, sighing as she resigned herself to go clothes shopping. It was never really her thing, she just preferred the practical and comfortable over dressing up. If only Haurchefant were here… He’d have enjoyed coming along with her to find something flattering for her. By the Twelve, how she missed him… She should go to the gravesite again and bring fresh flowers for him. 

Strolling casually through the markets with her hands behind her back, she only glanced around until one particular item caught her eye. Rainboots… Ha, that sure brought her back to her childhood in Ala Mhigo, splashing in puddles after a heavy rain. The dirt was usually so hard that rain would just sit on top of it, collecting there until it dried up from the sun. And in remembering that, she remembered her brothers… Her eldest brother - Oeric - was part of the Resistance, something that initially brought her and her other older brother pride. Although, her other brother Oswin was a little worried about what would happen if the Garleans happened to find out about it.

It wouldn’t be for another couple years that the worst would happen, their home village being attacked because of its involvement with the Resistance. Oswin and her escaped when she was a young teenager, Oeric and some others doing their best to hold back the Garleans. She never saw him again after that. Gridania became their new home for a while, where her brother began to study magic. He wasn’t as physically imposing as Oeric, but he was one of the smartest people she knew. But even so, he wasn’t proficient when he tried to defend some travelers from a rampaging treant. But unlike Oeric, she realized, he wasn’t successful in helping them escape from danger.

What if she had known how to fight then? Could both of her brothers be alive today and with her? They both could have done so much more, accomplished great things if they had the chance. Oeric sacrificed himself to save her and Oswin, who in turn began to research magic to help provide for himself and her. It was all to ensure she was taken care of, to protect her… Just like Haurchefant did. Right as she thought she was at last strong enough, she _still_ needed to be protected. Another died for her sake. She didn’t want anyone else to die for her.

“That’s enough reminiscing for now,” she said under her breath, shaking her head. She had to carry on, for all of them. Her gaze lingered on the rainboots for a moment longer before she moved onward.


	19. Hugs

~ Hugs ~

**_(That Viera is ever elusive when it came to hugs.)_ **

“C’mon, let me hug you!!”

“No.”

Sariel’s arm was outstretched, her hand resting firmly onto Amaris’ forehead, keeping the girl a literal arm’s length away from her. The Viera had the height advantage, being a couple more inches taller than the Hyuran girl. Yes, she was an imposing 6′2″, not counting her leporine ears. Even as Amaris tried to reach for her, Sariel stood not fazed in the least.

“I don’t _do_ hugs,” she added, scoffing.

“All the more reason to give you one!”

“No.”

“At least a little one!” 

“Again, no.” 

Amaris’ cheeks puffed up in a pout, pulling away from her as she crossed her arms indignantly. Her eyes did glance to the side quickly, noticing Lilith creeping up quietly. Yes, perfect! They can tag-team her and smother her with hugs!

“What is it with you and hugs? It’s not a bad thing to have one,” Amaris questioned, trying to distract the Viera.

“I’ve never really cared for it. Physical contact is a little uncomfortable to me, anyway,” explained Sariel, shaking her head. “Unless I initiate, I’d rather not have someone impose so on me.” Her ear twitched slightly as she then casually moved away in time to dodge Lilith’s tackle, the Au Ra ending up crashing into Amaris instead and actually knocking her over.

“That.. went better in my head,” Lilith groaned, laying on top of Amaris who was a little dazed from hitting her head on the floor. Sariel crossed her arms proudly and stared down at them with a small smirk.

“If anyone were to witness this, they’d be in disbelief that these three are the greatest heroes of Eorzea,” Alisaie commented from across the room to her twin, her tone a tad snarky.

Alphinaud would shrug and chuckle, adding, “Just leave them be, Alisaie. While their antics can be.. _immature_ at times, it does help to liven up the place. Can you not admit that they’re amusing to watch on occasion?”

“…All right. It _can_ be fun to watch them.” Both twins smiled at each other, looking to the scene as Lilith got off of Amaris, who sat up and rubbed the back of her head.

“This is too much trouble to give a hug,” she whined.


	20. Mist

~ Mist ~

**_(Poking a little fun at the Azure Dragoon’s apparent worry for Alphinaud.)_ **

That blank expression of hers was annoying at times. Even as Estinien explained to her the dangers that Alphinaud might put himself in by searching for firewood, she still retained that same deadpan stare, not the slightest spark of concern. Actually, on a second look, there was something else… Contemplation? Yes, which in turn brought realization. The corners of the Viera’s mouth turned up ever so slightly, a small “heh” leaving those lips as she brought a hand up to cover her mouth.

“And what, _pray tell_ , is so amusing,” the Azure Dragoon asked, a growl in his voice.

“Mn, nothing,” she muttered, shrugging and resuming her usual blank stare. “I shall dispose of any threats around Alphinaud. No harm will come to him on my watch. Besides, if not Amaris and Lilith, I’m sure you’d give me an earful if something were to happen.”

Before Estinien could retort, Sariel took off with her bow ready, moving swiftly to survey the land around where Alphinaud had wandered off to. Seemed like she was being mindful of not being seen by the boy for some reason. As expressionless as she is, he did acknowledge her strength - in battle, she transformed from stoic to a brute, actually smiling gleefully when they crossed lances before. What a peculiar woman. He should focus on setting up camp until she returned, which wouldn’t be for some couple minutes later.

“You had the right of it,” she said calmly, brushing her bangs away from her eyes. “There were some hostile dragons and creatures nearby. They’ve been disposed, so Alphinaud should be returning soon.” She stared with a hint of curiosity at him. “’Twas you who showed him, correct?”

“The boy is inexperienced when set in a harsh environment such as this,” Estinien replied, having just finished setting stones for the fire pit. “Tis plain to see. I thought it best for his own sake that he know of how to make a proper fire.”

“Hm… You worry about him in the same way Amaris does,” Sariel said with a small smile. “Rather endearing of you, _Azure Dragoon_.”

Estinien gritted his teeth at her words, holding back a growl of annoyance.

“In all seriousness,” she added, glancing down the road to see the boy returning with an armful of kindling and firewood. “It’s a good influence for him after all that’s happened. I can see that his mood has improved much as of late. I believe I have you to thank for that.”

“Do not thank me for something as trivial as showing him how to make a fire.” Estinien crossed his arms over his chest, not wanting to go further into this type of conversation. However, he did realize that she was empathic enough to notice how those around her felt. Much like him (despite how reluctant he was to admit it), she had a softness for her companions.


	21. Fireplace

~ Fireplace ~

**_(Telling stories in front of a fireplace on a cold Coerthan night.)_ **

“Mn, cozy,” muttered Amaris, smiling contently with a blanket around herself. She glanced over to her left and right, seeing her friends Lilith and Sariel also sitting with her in front of the fireplace, looking more than pleased to be bundled up with blankets.

“Might take a bit of time to get used to the cold out there,” Lilith commented, chuckling a little. “Not like we can complain too much about it when Count Edmont is letting us stay here.”

“Though tomorrow we have to start putting our work in,” Sariel reminded them, gazing at the crackling fire. “We’ll have to help Artoirel and Emmanellain with whatever task Count Edmont asks of us.”

“Oh, right… Now, I’m hoping I’m not the only one that picked up on it, but did it seem like Artoirel didn’t really like us much,” asked Amaris, keeping her voice low. “He’s really different from Haurchefant.” 

“Ah, the two of you have been getting pretty close, haven’t you,” teased Lilith, making the pinkette blush and pull the blanket over herself more to hide her face. “No need to be so embarrassed! He’s a good man, and it’s pretty obvious he likes you back. Well, you’re the only one of us three to really return his advances.”

“Eh!? Wait, he’s said similar things to you two before!?”

“Yes,” replied Sariel in a deadpan tone. “I, however, am not interested in that. As Lilith said, he’s a good man and his nature is refreshing in this thorny world. But I personally don’t feel compelled to be involved with him - or anyone else - in that manner.”

Amaris nodded in understanding, a tad relieved that Sariel simply just didn’t have an interest in the Elezen - or maybe she hasn’t met the right person yet? - though it did make her feel a little insecure that Haurchefant apparently hit on her friends at some point. Though, considering how he was, he most likely didn’t mean any harm in it. Just some playful flirting - if they returned it, good; if not, then it was in good fun.

“And you, Lilith?”

“Hm? Oh, I did consider it but… Well, I’ll admit there’s someone else who had caught my eye a bit,” Lilith said with a small chuckle, grinning some. “Ser Aymeric is handsome, sensible, charismatic… I guess some Ishgardian men are very exceptional. Not that I’m hoping for a lot but I am curious to see where it might go with him.”

“Aiming high with the Lord Commander,” Sariel said with a slight smirk.

“Oh, it’s not anywhere _near_ serious,” Lilith said defensively, looking away indignantly. “Clearly we haven’t had much opportunity to spend much time together. If anyone made progress on that front, Amaris is far ahead.”

“Ah, stop pointing it out,” Amaris complained, burying her face in her hands.


	22. Steaming Mugs

~ Steaming Mugs ~

_**(A free spirit would only conflict with a leader rooted to their nation.)** _

“Thanks for coming with me,” Amaris said with a warm smile. “It means a lot that you did.” She, along with Sariel, Lilith, and G’raha Tia, were making their way through the Foundation of the Holy See, heading for the Forgotten Knight. She was dressed in a black tanktop with a sweater tied around her waist, along with blue pants and black boots. Seemed she was mostly acclimated to the cold of Coerthas to dress like that.

“It’s been a while since we visited the grave,” Lilith spoke up with a wry smile. She dressed warmly for the trip, a cream sweater with a pink scarf, navy blue leggings, and brown ankle boots. “It was only right to pay our respects after such a long absence.”

“Are you certain it was suitable for me to accompany you,” asked G’raha, rubbing his arms a bit from the cold. “I’ve.. read about what transpired on that day, but it seems far too personal for someone like me to be here. As if I’m imposing-”

“None of that,” Amaris interjected with a wag of her finger, moving right in front of him but walking backwards as they kept moving. “Reason why we’re all okay with it is for one simple reason, G’raha: Haurchefant would have definitely liked you if you had the opportunity to meet.” She then grinned and motioned with both hands toward her face. “‘A smile better suits a hero.’ You did a good job of that, from beginning to end.” 

“She’s right,” Lilith agreed, looking up at him with a gentle smile. “Besides, I invited you to come with us, didn’t I? I would not have done so if I doubted it was appropriate.” 

The red-haired Miqo’te looked conflicted for a moment but smiled back nonetheless. For a moment, he was about to disagree that he didn’t deserve such praise. But if he were to do that, he was positive that both Amaris and Lilith would lecture and reprimand him on that. “Just take the compliment!” they’d say.

“Then I thank you for allowing me join you,” he said to them, glancing quickly at Sariel. The Viera clad in a rebel coat had been silent the whole time, but when she noticed his glance, she gave an acknowledging nod to him. Her way of agreeing with her friends as well. Satisfied with this, Amaris turned around and continued to walk on ahead of them, bringing a hand up to lookout and keep the snow away from her face.

“Oh, Lilith, shouldn't you go check on Ser Aymeric? We haven’t seen him since after that battle at the Ghimlyt Dark. Maybe you should go talk to him? Give him a quick summary on all that’s happened.”

“Ah, you’re right. Tis only fair after he brought us here after all that, thanks to a certain _someone_ calling me at a particular moment.” She eyed G’raha, who averted his gaze from her as he brought his hand up a bit to hide his face.

“Probably best he doesn’t meet Estinien yet,” muttered Sariel, smirking a bit.

“Is this revenge for what I put you through,” asked G’raha, exasperated by their incessant teasing.

“Hm.. maybe,” chuckled Lilith, running ahead. “You all go to the Forgotten Knight. I’ll meet you there once I’ve delivered a report to the Lord Commander.” She gave them a quick wave before sprinting off to the Congregation of our Knights Most Heavenly.

“Heh, I figured to give her an opportunity to talk with Ser Aymeric,” chuckled Amaris, slowing her stride for her friends. “She always did fancy him for a long while now.” 

“Hah, is that so? From what I’ve researched, he was a very effective leader. Or rather _is_ ,” mused G’raha, ears lowered slightly. They were soon approaching the front door of the Forgotten Knight, which meant they were closer to warming up from the cold.

“Amaris, perhaps you can order some drinks? G’raha and I can find a table,” Sariel suggested, Amaris looking at her with an assuring nod.

“Yeah, leave it to me! I’ll start us off with something warm.. then we can move up to the harder stuff!” After descending the stairs to reach the tavern, Amaris separated from them to order the drinks, leaving the two alone.

“Is aught amiss,” Sariel then asked after they sat down at the table.

“Ah, no, there isn’t anything worth of mention,” G’raha replied, surprised by her question. “Why do you ask?”

She gestured to her ears as she stared at him, notably referring to his own. “Amaris is oblivious to many things, so she wasn’t aware of the effect of her words,” she explained, crossing her arms. “The same can not be said of me. ‘Twas plain for me to notice how it bothered you.”

G’raha didn’t say anything to that, instead turning his crimson gaze to the table instead. He wasn’t sure what he _could_ say in this moment or even how to go about it.

“Your silence is reassuring on that.”

G’raha was about to retort when he heard footsteps from the nearby stairs, ears perking up as he turned his head to see Lilith approaching them.

“All done with that,” she said once she was within earshot. “He was not there but I gave a report to Lucia. She could pass on the message that we’re back safe and sound.”

“You’re not disappointed,” asked Sariel, the question garnering a confused reaction from Lilith.

“Eh? Well, it would have been nice to catch up with an old friend, but one can’t help it if this friend has responsibilities to their nation,” Lilith said with a small shrug as she sat down in the seat next to G’raha. “I believe G’raha would understand that better than any of us here.”

“I suppose I would,” he said as he brought his hands up to rest on the table, clasping them together. “Which begs the question if he shares the same wanderlust as I do.”

“Oh, he had mentioned something like that before. But his duty is to Ishgard," Lilith explained, eyes a little somber. "Traveling freely is a luxury that he can’t afford.”

“Here are the drinks!” Amaris’ unmistakable voice could be heard as she approached the table with four steaming mugs, filled with hot chocolate. Everyone reached for one and gently blew on the surface, taking small, careful sips. All the while, Lilith’s words echoed in G’raha’s mind, recalling his time as the Exarch. Bound to the Crystal Tower and Crystarium, he knew all too well of that luxury. But he had the opportunity to finally grasp it, and the proof of it was right before him, amongst the three warriors gathered at this table. That gave him the small hope that she would see it too.


	23. Wind

~ Wind ~

**_(No matter how much you want to, you can’t catch the wind and keep it.)_ **

With a twirl, the chakrams in her hands were sent flying and crashing against armor, returning to their owner with a graceful catch. Since when had she taken up dancing? Back when she was helping with the expeditions into the Crystal Tower, he only knew that she had monk training, and she certainly made no mention of her interest in dancing either. Though, he recalled being surprised by the reveal of her Warrior experience on the First. That was new. but her dancing was a spectacle to observe with the beautiful turquoise Thavnarian skirt following her movements. It really seemed to fit her as a person, G’raha thought, every motion elegant despite that she was in the middle of a spar.

“Come on now, don’t hold back,” urged her Viera spar partner, Sariel. “My armor can hold up, I need to see how much power you can dish out!” The normally calm and stoic Sariel was lost in her battle rapture, the Au Ra slightly unnerved by her enthusiasm.

“Doing the best I can here,” muttered Lilith the Au Ra, taking a breath as she threw her chakrams again, this time following up with a battle fan attack.

“Are they still at it,” asked Alisaie, approaching G’raha out in this field of Mor Dhona. Joined with her was Urianger, the older Elezen giving a quick “hmm” as he observed the spar happening.

“’Twould seem so. Sariel in particular has been enraptured by the rush of battle,” G’raha explained, arms crossed over his chest as he continued to watch.

“Ugh, _typical_ ,” she scoffed, shrugging. “No matter. I suppose that is what makes her so formidable to begin with.” Sariel would charge toward Lilith and swing her greatsword down, the Au Ra dodging out of the way as if it was a coordinated dance move. “Although Lilith gets due credit for evading her for as long as she has.”

“A lady of war she has blossomed into,” Urianger spoke up, nodding slowly. “A gale that can not be captured, ever beyond our fingertips as she goes where her heart yearns. A benevolent zephyr to her comrades, an unflinching squall to her enemies.” 

Of course… Why hadn’t he seen it before? She had told him that her yearning for adventure and knowledge of the world was what motivated her to leave her village. Or rather she wanted the freedom to choose for herself, to live her life however she pleased without someone forcing it on her. And in hindsight, this brought the clarity of why her fancy for Ser Aymeric had seemingly not lingered for long. Ah, maybe he shouldn’t get too ahead of himself on that. If anything, he should be grateful that they were both sharing a similar view of exploration. 

A shoulder tackle from Sariel knocked Lilith off her feet, snapping G’raha out of his thoughts at the same time. He almost rushed out to check on her until she raised her hand up, giving a thumbs-up gesture. 

“I’m all right,” Lilith called, despite that she was still on her back, albeit a bit breathless from falling on her back.

“You did well in holding your own for that long,” Sariel said with a pleased smile, leaning against her greatsword for some balance. “You’ve improved greatly.”

“That’s.. good to hear,” Lilith said as she panted a bit, catching her breath. “Just, um, give me a moment to rest. _That_ was exhausting.”

Sariel would nod and turn away, G’raha taking the opportunity to approach Lilith now. The Viera would pass him by with an acknowledging nod, the Miqo’te doing the same as he rushed over.

“You’re not hurt, are you,” asked G’raha, despite his better judgment that she might be. Well, she _was_ up against Sariel of all people. A simple tackle from her could knock a Roe man over.

“Heh, thanks for the concern, but if I couldn’t handle taking a hit or two, I don’t think I would have made it this far as an adventurer,” she replied, looking up at him. He offered his hand to her, Lilith smiling and taking it. Helping her to her feet, Lilith brushed herself off from the dirt, rolling her shoulders.

“G’raha, are you feeling hungry? All that sparring with Sariel has left me famished,” she said with a sheepish expression, her hand over her bare midriff.

“Hm, a meal does sound appetizing right about now. Pray we return to Revenant’s Toll and see what is there to order?”

“Sure! We could even see if Tataru can make a little something. She’s been practicing lately.”

Taking the lead, Lilith walked with him back to Revenant’s Toll, Sariel and the others not too far behind them as well. A gale that can not be captured… Of course that was impossible. Yet she can still capture others like leaves into her breeze. Much like he had, following her where she took him.


	24. Puddles

~ Puddles ~

**_(The great Warrior of Darkness is challenged to compete in a puddle-splashing contest.)_ **

The laughter and yells of children permeated the air of the Exedra, many of them outside after some heavy rain in the Crystarium. They’d jump in the largest puddles they could find, as if trying to see who can make the biggest splash of them all.

“Haaa they’re so cute,” Amaris fawned, watching them with her hands on her cheeks. “Right, Sariel? You have to admit that that is the epitome of adorable!”

“Yes, it’s very cute,” Sariel replied blankly, not raising her gaze from her book as they waited near the Dossal Gate.

“Wha- you didn’t even look!”

Sariel would lower her book, gaze and blink at a group of children that ran past them, and then return her attention back to her book. “Yes, it’s very cute,” she repeated, Amaris sighing out of exasperation. She stopped when she noticed Lilith approaching them at long last, dressed in her black anemos jacket with matching skirt and boots. Amaris waved at her from her spot, only to stop when one young Elezen (elf?) boy jumped into a puddle near Lilith, splashing her with the water that wet her skirt. 

“Ah! Y-you’re… the Warrior of Darkness,” he stammered as he soon realized what he did. “I-I’m sorry! Believe me, it was an accident! Had I known-”

“Oho, what’s this? Have I been challenged into a duel of whom can make the biggest splash,” asked Lilith with a smirk, gesturing to herself with her hand. “Admittedly, I’m out of practice when it comes to the art of puddle splashing, but I shall accept this challenge!”

“O-oh… Then anyone here has a chance of beating you,” said the boy, face beaming with relief and delight. “But I’ll take you on!”

Nearly all of the children within earshot gathered around, Lilith gazing down at the boy with encouragement. “I’ll let you go first. I need to warm up and see what I’m up against.”

The boy nodded and ran forward, kids cheering him on as he jumped into a large puddle with both feet to make a splash that reached up to his waist. “Go, Lilith, you can do it,” cheered Amaris, having joined the crowd of children. The Au Ra nodded and got into a runner’s position, sprinting toward the very same puddle. This was, of course, all in good fun but she still wanted to try her best at this. Or that was her plan until her boot slipped against the ground right before the puddle, the Au Ra faceplanting instead into the puddle and even sliding a bit into it.

There was a stunned silence among the children, Amaris staring wide eyed as Lilith pushed herself to get up, her hand on her forehead. A jovial laugh cut through the silence, Amaris looking over to see Sariel had seen that happen and was pretty much laughing her head off. In fact, the Viera was laughing so hard, she was doubling over with her arms over her stomach.

“Okay, you win. I admit defeat,” Lilith muttered, a little dazed from smacking her face against the pavement. Her hand lowered from her forehead to her nose, rubbing it as her eyes watered slightly. Setting her hand down quickly after, she reached for the boy’s hand and held it up as she motioned to him for the others to see.

“The victor,” she announced, grinning as the boy followed her lead and grinned proudly, the crowd of children cheering as they ran over to swarm the two.

_About half an hour later…_

“Care to explain how exactly this transpired,” the Exarch asked, crystallized hand hovering over Lilith’s head as he used some healing magic on her. His ruby red eyes looked down at her as she averted her own away from meeting his.

“I slipped on water and smacked my face against the floor,” Lilith replied in a low voice. “The pain in my nose was becoming too much to tolerate.”

“Yes, of course… I witnessed it through my mirror. Tis a pleasure, nonetheless, to hear you admit to it.”

“Ugh, you…!” She stopped before turning her head toward the doorway instead eyes narrowed out of annoyance as she heard some giggling coming from there. “Sariel, I can hear you snickering over there! It’s not _that_ funny!”

“You must admit that it is,” the Exarch remarked, his normal hand coming up to hide his amused smile as he finished healing her. 

“I know it is,” Lilith agreed with a hushed voice. “But if I tell Sariel it isn’t, it would make her want to laugh even more. She could do that more often.”


	25. Moonlight

~ Moonlight ~

_**(Getting to try the Archon’s Loaf for the first time under the moonlight.)** _

“You’re all certain you want to do this? There’s no shame in backing out now,” Thancred said to the trio, crossing his arms over his chest. “You’re not missing much by refusing.” The higher-ranking Scions were all at the outdoor dining area near Rowena’s House of Splendors, the moon in the middle of the night sky. Lanterns and candles kept the tables and surrounding area lit, all while they awaited Tataru to return with a special baked food. The warriors themselves sat in a way that had the much shorter Lilith between the taller Sariel and Amaris.

“And deny us some entertainment for the night,” Y’shtola retorted with a hand on her hip. “No, they should _not_ be given an option. It shall serve as an educational experience wherein they learn of the cuisine of other lands.”

“Yeah, and you were all eating your Archon loaves in front of me without even offering,” Amaris agreed, huffing indignantly. “I felt so… So excluded!”

“I can’t help feeling pity for them on what’s in store,” commented Alisaie, earning a headshake from her twin.

“Must we make a show of their reactions,” he asked, glancing to his sister and Krile, who was sitting at a table close by with G’raha. The Lalafell and Miqo’te both had a cup of tea beside them, a teapot in the middle of their table.

“Oh, a little fun here and there wouldn’t hurt anyone,” Krile mused, taking a sip of tea. “And I want to see how they’ll take what we’ve been subjected to.”

“Mayhap we should move the kettle closer to them,” G’raha suggested, motioning to the kettle. “In the event they need to wash down the loaf?”

“That’s why we have the ale,” Thancred pointed out, motioning to the mugs of ale sitting at the table with the warriors. “They’ll need something stronger than tea to be rid of that taste.”

“The possibility remaineth they may acquire a taste for the loaf,” added Urianger, his eyes holding a spark of hope. “However miniscule it may be.”

“You know, all your comments aren’t of any help with mentally bracing ourselves for this,” Lilith complained, rubbing the temples of her head.

“Speak for yourself,” Sariel muttered, adding a little “hmph” at the end. “I won’t back down from this challenge.” 

“I’m not scared to try it,” remarked Amaris, pointing to herself. “I’m eager to see what it tastes like!”

“Not to worry, your waiting shall be rewarded,” announced Tataru, carrying a cutting board with the freshly baked, sliced Archon loaf on it. “It needed some time to cool down but it’s prime for eating now!” She walked over to the warriors’ table, setting the bread carefully onto the edge of the table because of her diminutive height.

“All right, here we go,” Amaris said enthusiastically, standing up and pushing the board more to the center. “Thanks, Tataru, for going through all the trouble of baking this again.”

“It was no trouble at all! Now dig in, I’m also curious to see how those outside of Sharlayan would perceive the loaf.” Nodding in agreement, Amaris reached over and picked up a slice, the other two warriors doing so in turn. Sariel looked neutral as usual, though Lilith seemed even more nervous with a slice now in her hand.

“Okay, moment of truth, girls,” said the ever cheerful Amaris. “We’re doing this at the same time! Ready? And… Go!”

The three would bite into their slices and chewed, though the Viera and Au Ra both stopped at about the same time. Lilith’s eyes actually started to water as she chewed slowly, whereas Sariel suddenly slammed her fist onto the table and chewed faster, banging her hand repeatedly as her leg noticeably shook thanks to her position at the table. Amaris seemed to be the only one eating without any repulsed reaction, even taking another bite of it! Sariel was the first to reach for a mug of ale, dropping her bread on the table and chugging down her drink quickly and even spilling a bit onto herself as she drank. A grimace on her face soon followed when she set the mug down, earning chuckles and laughs from the other Scions.

“I never thought I’d see the day that Sariel would make a face like that,” Alisaie laughed.

“Her whole reaction was worth the wait,” agreed Y’shtola, hand over her mouth a bit as she chuckled.

“Did the ale help with the taste,” asked Thancred, rubbing his chin with an amused smile.

“It’s still… _lingering_ … awful aftertaste,” muttered Sariel, shaking her head and then drinking more ale. Lilith would then reach for her own mug and drank, pulling away with a small gasp as she shook her head. She wiped at her eyes with the heel of her palm, setting down the mug.

“By the gods, that’s horrid! It’s worse than what I imagined,” she said as she buried her face into her hands. “How in the world do you even eat this!?”

“Usually with some rolanberry jam,” G’raha answered, a cheeky smile on his face. Krile would turn her gaze onto him and laugh, Lilith groaning but lowering her hands with a sigh. That’s when she realized that Amaris was still eating her loaf, with nary a sign of disgust, the Au Ra staring with wide eyes. Sariel would notice as well, looking just as surprised as Lilith.

“‘Twould seem one of the three enjoys it,” Alphinaud commented, holding back a chuckle. “A companion who shares your taste, Urianger.”

“It’s not _that_ bad,” Amaris said after swallowing the food in her mouth. “Well… it’s not great, but I’ve had worse. Besides, I can’t let food go to waste! So if you can help me out here, Urianger, I’d appreciate it! I think this is too much bread for one person to eat.”

“To face such a trial on your lonesome would be most cruel. Together, we shall see this through,” Urianger spoke as he walked toward the table, taking a slice for himself.

“If that’s the case, you can have mine, Amaris,” Lilith sighed as she offered her slice. Sariel silently doing the same, Amaris taking both happily.

“Well, I can rule this as another success of recreating the Archon’s Loaf,” Tataru said proudly, grinning. Of course, considering how late it was, Amaris decided to pack up the loaf and save it for later, but not without letting the others know they could take a slice if they wanted.


	26. Books

~ Books ~

**_(Since there is no Eorzean equivalent of Thanksgiving (and I think it was covered in a sense through the gratefulness prompt), I figured to try a substitution. Why books? Because of NaNoWriMo - National Novel Writing Month - which always falls on November.)_ **

The Scions of the Seventh Dawn were comprised of all sorts, though notably it seemed to be mostly adventurers and Archons. And the Archons, those that hailed from Sharlayan, were known for their academic breakthroughs and contributions to their subject fields. Same could not be said of the Warriors of Light. It did make the newest Scion to join wonder how the three warriors valued knowledge. Well, with Lilith, he had an understanding that she would have fit in Sharlayan had she been born or studied there. Maybe he should start with her, and then ask the others of their stances. Now where were they now that he had to talk to them?

“..It was like they weren’t even listening! I think if all this ‘machine lifeform’ involvement wasn’t interesting, I’d have walked away from all that,” Amaris spoke up loudly as the three walked into the Rising Stones.

“I’m just curious to know where they all came from,” Lilith mused, rubbing her chin. “For them to land on the First like that… and I’m personally conflicted about trusting 2P right away.” 

Sariel remained quiet for the most part, but added, “I certainly hope we can fight enemies as strong as them. One of the most exhilarating battles so far.”

Ah, that was a stroke of luck on his end. “Welcome back,” he greeted as he approached them, Lilith looking over first and smiling when she saw him.

“Thanks, G’raha. Glad to see the Rising Stones are still standing while we were away,” she said with a small chuckle. “Anything on your mind?”

“Actually, I was hoping to get a bit of your time - from all three of you, mind. Not a serious matter but pray you could oblige sating my curiosity?”

“Sure, sounds easy enough,” Lilith agreed, the other two nodding in reply. G’raha smiled out of relief and lead them to the closest table, taking a seat and waiting for them to join. Once they all settled in, he gazed at Lilith first so they could begin.

“As you know, I've indulged in many tomes both on the Source and the First, which has me curious of how the three of you enjoy reading. Lilith, may I ask for your opinion first?"

“Hm, I think I told you this before but I have no qualms about reading. I did do some of it on the First, making some visits to the Cabinet of Curiosity. If it helps me to understand the world around me, I’ll read what I can.”

“And that is an admirable pursuit. What of you, Amaris?”

“Eh? Reading?” The pinkette looked a little surprised, averting her pale blue eyes away for a moment. “I never really cared for it, if I’m being honest. My brother Oswin did like to read, though.. and he did read many stories to me before bed.” She smiled softly as she reminisced of her childhood, blinking and realizing she was getting distracted. “I think I take after my eldest brother - he was more of a fighter. So the only reason I’d pick up a book is to use it to bash enemies over the head with it. Actions always speak louder than words, anyway.” 

“Hah, I see.. ‘Twould explain why you haven’t looked into the arcane arts.” G’raha’s eyes would focus on the Viera next, who had been quietly listening to the conversation. “Sariel? What are your thoughts on the subject?”

“Hm… I admit that I read when I have a moment of quiet,” she started, expression blank as usual. “However, nonfiction isn’t what intrigues me. I prefer the more.. _fictional_ stories.” In that moment, she actually smiled, a small yet gentle smile. “I remember Talia would read books like that as well, and she would show me what her current book was. I suppose I read the same books now because it reminds me of her.”

“May I ask to see a book that you’re reading currently?”

“Yes, one moment-” Sariel reached for her bag and opened it up, rummaging through it before pulling out a small hardcover book. She reached across the table to offer it to G’raha, who accepted it from her. The cover was a deep red with gold rose designs etched onto it, different from what he was normally used to. He opened it up and began to skim the pages, Lilith and Amaris watching him as he began to furrow his brow. His hand would turn the pages a bit more quickly before his eyes widened in realization and shut the book.

“G’raha? Is aught amiss with the book,” asked Lilith, glancing from him to the book and back again.

“I-It’s… Apologies, b-but I don’t have - I can not explain it.” He brought a hand to his forehead, trying to regain his composure as his other hand pushed the book toward Lilith. “If you must know.. read a few pages and you’ll understand.”

The Au Ra raised a brow and picked up the book, wondering what it was that made him so flustered like that. Opening it to the middle, she skimmed the pages much like he had… and her cheeks reddened as she closed it swiftly. Glancing to Sariel, Lilith stared at the Viera for a long moment before speaking, “You actually read this? This isn’t some jest you’re throwing at us because you think it’s funny?”

“Hey, what’s in that book,” Amaris asked, now curious to know why G’raha and Lilith reacted in nearly the same way.

“No! You aren’t allowed to read this,” Lilith told her firmly, sliding the book to Sariel, who promptly took it back. 

“Don’t treat me like a child! I can handle it!”

“Trust me, Amaris, it’s for the best that you do not know what’s in that book.”

“I’ll have to agree with her on this,” Sariel said to the pinkette, the younger girl pouting. “I’ll take my leave now that your question has been answered, G’raha.”

“Yes, of course,” he muttered, waiting for the woman to leave. He couldn’t meet her gaze or anything for the moment. But once she had walked away, he turned his head to look at Lilith, their eyes meeting to understand the one thought they both shared in the moment:

_Sariel reads erotic fiction because her friend Talia showed her those stories._


	27. Grey Sky

~ Grey Sky ~

**_(A dear friend - forgotten and remembered.)_ **

The Coils of Bahamut. Oh how she remembered them all too clearly. Helping Alisaie through them as they both made personal discoveries - the revelation of what happened to Louisoix and the return of some of her memories. It wasn’t easy on either of them, Alisaie had to face the truth that what remained of her grandfather had been tempered by Bahamut. And Sariel learned of her companion’s death during Bahamut’s release, and some memories of that friend had returned as well, further adding salt to the wound. It wouldn’t have been as painful had it just been the memory of Talia’s demise… But to remember the time they spent together, the emotions that came with it… It was too much.

Those foreboding grey skies as Dalamud grew closer were etched so realistically in her mind’s eye, recalling the sense of dread she felt in the pit of her stomach. Talia urged her on, that they couldn’t give up just yet. They had to do what they can to try to halt the fall. By the Twelve, how they tried… It was too late by the time they put Nael van Darnus to the sword. And if that wasn’t bad enough, the remnants of the VIIth Imperial legion invaded Mor Dhona, the Battle of Cartaneau commencing as the moon continued its descent.

Sariel could remember looking up occasionally during the fighting, her breath hitching in her throat as each glance had the moon appear closer and closer. What happened next only made her regret the failure to stop it before. Although, no one save Nael could have known the secret held within Dalamud. The destruction that followed was greater than the battle itself, Sariel watching as the debris from Dalamud rained down, soon followed by a deluge of the now free Bahamut’s power. Talia… Where was Talia?

She remembered cursing under her breath, the spectacle of Bahamut breaking free pulling her attention away from her companion. “Talia,” she called repeatedly, weaving her way around fighting and fleeing soldiers. The noise of explosions grew deafening, her sensitive ears ringing as her vision began to blur from tears. Why couldn’t she find Talia? Wiping at her eyes with her sleeve, she looked up as brilliant white-blue light began to surround Bahamut. The ritual to call the Twelve…

The fiery explosion of magiteck snapped her out of her daze, looking around quickly and finally spotting her archer friend. She was standing on a raised hill with some large rocks to take cover. Thank the Twelve she was safe… Sariel sprinted toward her, the Miqo’te looking surprised and relieved to see her.

“Get down, Sariel,” she told the taller Viera. “I been picking off those Garleans from here after I lost you but… Well, there’s a much bigger problem now, eh?”

“What do we do? Should we just keep fighting until-”

The blue-white light that had encased Bahamut shattered as if it were made of thin glass, the elder primal roaring as it rained its power down to the earth. The blasts lit up the air, occasionally setting off a chain reaction of explosions from the magiteck caught in them.

“We have to find Louisoix,” Talia said urgently, bow ready in her hand. “C’mon!” 

Sariel nodded and followed after the sprinting Miqo’te, the Viera gazing up at Bahamut with dread. There was.. Was it even possible for them to stop it? Her grip on her staff tightened as she ran forward… Only for an exploding magitek armor to knock her off her feet, the back of her head hitting a rock. She groaned as she pushed herself to sit up, looking for Talia in a daze. Then light began to surround her, the Viera blinking with a gaze of confusion. What was…? Looking ahead, her eyes widened as she saw that Talia didn’t have this light, the archer running forward without realizing what was happening behind her. The Viera dropped her staff and tried to move forward, a hand trying to reach for her friend. “TALIA!”

The last thing she saw of that time was her companion, her dear friend, turning around in time, their eyes meeting for what was their final moment together. 

Sariel suddenly jolted awake, feeling a hand on her back as her golden eyes darted around in panic. 

“It’s all right! It’s just me,” Alisaie would say, standing next to her. Sariel’s eyes would look over the young Elezen and then to where she herself sat. Oh gods, did she fall asleep at the bar in the Rising Stones? It was then she realized how shallow her breathing was, her heart feeling like it was about to burst out of her chest. The Viera brought her gloved hands up to her face, fingers delicately covering her eyes as she breathed shakily.

“You were stirring in your slumber,” Alisaie said softly, with concern. “Was it a nightmare?”

Sariel lowered her hands, realized how they were shaking, and clasped them tightly as she brought them close to her body instead. “N-n..” Her mouth couldn’t form the words, Sariel closing her eyes and opting to shake her head in reply. Taking deep breaths to regain her composure - as it was, she was afraid to turn around and see just how many others could see her like this - trying to settle the lingering panic from the dream.

“Memory,” she managed to say, opening her eyes to meet Alisaie’s gaze. “I was.. remembering Talia.”

“I see,” muttered Alisaie, moving her hand away from Sariel’s back. Turning away slightly, she picked up and moved a chair closer to where the Viera sat, taking a seat beside her. “Tell me more about Talia. I don’t think you have told me, or anyone else, much about her. If you’re willing to speak of her, that is.”

“Probably the most I’ve told Lilith and Amaris was that I picked up archery from her,” Sariel pointed out, feeling herself calm down further. She half wondered if it was simply the thought of reminiscing her time with Talia that soothed her, or rather what she could remember of her. “Other than that, no, I haven’t said much of her.”

“Then let us begin. Or rather _you_ begin.”

“Right… Where to start… Ah, well, first and foremost, Talia was very flirtatious, using her charms often to get what she had to,” Sariel said thoughtfully, chuckling a bit to herself. “I was no exception when we first met. At first, it was overbearing at times, but I grew accustomed to it. It was simply how she was. We explored and went on missions together… We would read together at times when we wanted to rest, and _always_ protected each other.”

“A very good friend by the sound of it.” 

“Aye, she was… Whenever I had my moments of hesitation, she would tell me that she believed in me.. and that I should believe in myself more often,” Sariel added, a wry smile on her lips. “If only she were to see how I am now.”

“Hm, prideful, almost fearless, unflappable, enjoys fighting a bit too much?”

“Heh, that’s how I come across as?”

“Indeed, but there’s more that lies beneath the surface of your stoic demeanor,” Alisaie said with a shrug. “But I’m not here to flatter you and inflate your ego further than it has to be.”

“Now that I think about it, how I am now would probably challenge Talia. That is, she’d take it as a challenge to find ways to get more reactions out of me. Gods..” Sariel lowered her gaze to the counter, biting her lower lip. “How could I… forget about a friend like her? Forget about the time we shared together? The sights we saw, the accomplishments we made?”

“That was not your fault, Sariel. What happened to you was a very rare occurrence. No one could have known that would happen.”

Just like with Dalamud and Bahamut.

“And the fact you remembered her again isn’t something to ignore or dismiss,“ Alisaie added, a patient smile on her face. "It only means she can still live on, in your regained memory and your archery… Much like how my grandfather lives on within my own memories and heart.”

Sariel turned her gaze to Alisaie, seeing the somber expression on her as she remembered what happened within the Coils. The viera would smile softly and then settled her hand on top of Alisaie’s head, the Elezen looking up at her with surprise and even some embarrassment.

“He has every reason to be proud of you.”

At first, Alisaie seemed touched that she would say this, only to frown a little as she pushed Sariel’s hand off. “Oh, you and your reminders,” she muttered to herself, her cheeks pink. Sariel would keep her smile, seeing the one within Alisaie’s eyes.


	28. Smoke

~ Smoke ~

**_(After the smoke clears, she sees the path before her clearly.)_ **

Holminster Switch. The town that was reported to be under attack by a swarm of sin eaters. Of course, once word reached them, the few Scions that reunited with the warriors - Alisaie and Alphinaud - were all set to help. Not like they nor the warriors could turn a blind eye to a disaster they could definitely help with.

The arrangement was set as so: Lilith would lead as a Warrior, Amaris as Samurai, and Sariel taking up Bard. Which left an open spot for a healer, Lilith insisting it should go to the Exarch. While she had claimed at the time that she wanted to see what he can do in the face of danger, it was more about really establishing trust between her group and him. Sariel was still skeptical, voicing it behind closed doors away in the Pendants, so this should help to remove any lingering doubts.

Of course, she wasn’t the only one with doubts, Lyna pushing that she should be a part of the group to keep an eye on the Exarch herself. it took.. a bit of convincing and the Exarch’s reassurance for her to agree to joining Alphinaud and Alisaie in evacuating and rescuing as many villagers as possible. So began their mission, Lilith hoping that with keeping her friends safe, the Exarch would do so for her in battle.

And indeed, the man was _very_ good at keeping them safe, Lilith impressed by how he well he could keep up in casting his spells. And those spells were nothing to sneeze at either. If he was capable of this, then she couldn’t help feeling some pity for whoever made an enemy of him. Though even that thought made her wonder if he had any, what with how polite and cordial he’s been so far.

“Gods, the smoke is really thick in the air here,” Amaris called, hand over her nose as they ran through the burning town after killing more swarms of sin eaters. The sight of the smoke could be seen from Lakeland, the scent of it becoming heavier the closer they moved toward Holminster. 

“Just hang on,” Lilith told her, gloved hands gripping the handle of her greataxe tightly. “I believe I saw a manor up at the top of this hill. We have to see if there are any more sin eaters.” Truth be told, her head felt a little dizzy from breathing the smoke all this time. She wasn’t sure what was keeping her going other than sheer willpower to help the people under attack. And sure enough, they found the cause of the attack at the manor - a Lightwarden. One of the very beings the Exarch had told them about.

What came next was a difficult battle - none of them allowed to lower their guard against this powerful foe. With a slice from Amaris’ blade against its leg, the creature was slowed enough for Sariel to embed arrows into its neck. Now further weakened, Lilith swung her axe at its neck as well, delivering the killing blow that brought the beast down. 

Lyna, Alphinaud and Alisaie would then join them in time as the monster died before them, glittering white light surrounding its hulking body. Despite Lyna’s calls to fall back, to get away before the corrupting light touched any of them, the Exarch kept where he was, explaining that they had no reason to. With Lilith dealing the final blow, the light would flow to her, the Au Ra surprised at first before using it to banish away the perpetual light of the sky. The thick blanket of light parted to reveal the dark of the night behind it, the ethereal clouds dissipating.

“The night sky, as it should be,” Alphinaud said softly, gazing at a sight he hadn’t seen in almost a year.

“Who are you people? You killed a Warden, then bathed in its aether as if it were a spring shower, and now the sky…? The legends are true!”

Stepping forward, the Exarch approached Lilith and got down to one knee, Lilith surprised at first and almost wanting to tell him he needn’t do that.

“How many years have I waited for this moment… For one possessed of Her blessing. For you,” he said solemnly, respectfully.

“Now, hold on a moment,” Lilith started, raising her hands up with her palms facing him. “I’m not the only blessed, and I didn’t kill the Lightwarden on my own either.”

“While that may be the case, did you not see with your own eyes what has occurred here? _You_ contained the Lightwarden’s aether, _you_ returned the mantle of night back to Lakeland in a century. Without the ever-present Light to sustain them, the sin eaters will have no choice but to retreat.”

“So it had to be done..” 

“Yet our victory is far from complete. Darkness has fallen only here in this region, the other Wardens are alive and yet bask beneath the burning skies, feasting on what little life remains. Even should it cost me all I have, I would see each and every one of them slain, that this world might be spared from oblivion!”

Lilith’s right foot took a step back, the gravity of the situation feeling heavier with each word that passed his lips.

“Not only for the First, but for the Source as well,” he continued, the tone of his voice almost sounded like he was pleading her. “Save one and we save the other! But.. be that as it may.. I concede it was wrong of me to summon you to this fight against your will. I swear on my life, I will one day atone for that deed. But for the present… I beg you stay and see this fight to its conclusion. Cast down the Wardens and restore Darkness to the First!” 

“Oh gods,” Lilith started, crossing her arms over her chest. “After all I’ve seen here, from the corruption in Eulmore to the sin eaters preying indiscriminately.. and the very fact that saving the First means the Source will be saved in turn-” Her arms moved to her sides, hands resting on her hips. “-You really think I’d refuse and just leave things to their fate? I _don’t_ turn my back on people who need me. And I certainly won’t refuse the call of another adventure either.”

The Exarch gave a small chuckle, thanking her for choosing to stay and fight. Sariel and Amaris would then join Lilith, asking her how she felt after taking in the Warden’s Light. And as this happened, Alisaie inquired about the Exarch’s motives, his answer one that Lilith was able to hear.

“There are things which we can ill afford to lose.”

He was right. She’s proven she can contain the light, that risk needn’t fall on her fellow warriors. Losing those she cared about on the Source would be too much. For them, for the First, for her dear friends… She’ll see this to the end. 


	29. Apple Cider

~ Apple Cider ~

_**(What one drink can lead up to.)** _

“This is weird, Lilith. Just plain weird,” Amaris said as she put her left arm around her shorter friend’s shoulders. She motioned to the other Scions with her mug of cider in her right hand, giving her friend a little shake too. “A good lot of them… have white hair. Have you noticed that before? Almost all of them do!”

“Hm,” Lilith looked up from her book at the table, eyes lazily scanning the room to see some of the white-haired Scions she was referring to. Thancred, Y’shtola, Alisaie, Alphinaud, and Urianger - well, his was more gray but she supposed that somehow counted to her seemingly drunk friend Amaris.

“Huh, you’re right about that,” Lilith agreed, glancing over to her left at G’raha and waving at him to get his attention. “At least there’s some of us who give a bit of variety to that, eh?”

“Sariel does have white hair,” he pointed out, raising his head from looking down at his tome. “Though are you not counting the others? Hoary, Ocher, Alianne..”

“Hey, I’m talking the inner circle here,” Amaris said as she set her mug down loudly on the table. “Us.. We’re the circle! The ones who know way more things than others do! We hold the secrets!”

“Does G’raha count for having some white in his hair when he was an ‘old man,’“ asked Lilith, smirking some as she looked at him. “I suppose now he quite literally has an old soul.” 

“What - Have you always been like this with each of your companions,” the Miqo’te man retorted, clearly embarrassed.

“No, she kind of teases you a bit more,” Amaris remarked, staring at his hair. “And I don’t think he counts ‘cause his hair is naturally red anyway.”

“Just like his face,” Lilith commented, holding back a laugh.

“You are insufferable at times,” he sighed, shaking his head. “To think I’d ever say such a comment about my inspiration.” 

“What? You could _try_ not to make it too easy for me.”

“By the Twelve, enough,” Amaris said with exasperation, hand on her forehead. “All I wanted was to enjoy my drink here with my two friends and your little banter is taking away the effect!”

“Is that so,” asked Lilith, motioning with her hand to Amaris’ drink. “Did anyone tell you that apple cider is non-alcoholic?”

Amaris blinked and gazed at her mug of cider, quickly taking another drink of it as she paid more attention to the taste this time. It was then her turn to get red in the face, the girl putting her head down, face against the table, out of dejection that she was actually _acting_ drunk the entire time. To which the other two laughed, before Amaris raised her head and pointed at Lilith.

“You… You served me the drink, though! Why didn’t you give me an actual drink and not this.. this apple juice!?”

“How is it my fault that you believed it to be alcoholic? See, G’raha, this here is an example of how powerful the mind truly is,” Lilith said with a sagely nod. 

“Ah, yes, a fine example,” he agreed, still chuckling. “All right, for that, I suppose those jests earlier were worth tolerating to see this end. Shall we devise another experiment for her to ensure our results are consistent?”

“I take it back,” Amaris complained, leaning back in her chair to look up at the ceiling instead. “I’d rather you two banter with each other than turn your sights on me!”


	30. Lanterns

~ Lanterns ~

_**(A much needed exchange of words with the Exarch after the battle with Hades.)** _

The everlasting light had finally ceased to be, the thick blanket that covered the skies cleared the moment all of the Light within her took form into a greataxe - Ardbert’s greataxe - that cut through the overwhelming darkness of Hades. All of it expended into that one attack, and it wasn’t just the Light but all the hopes of her friends, the people of the First, Ardbert, and her own. They would not, _could_ not, let it end there.

In the end, their conviction won against Hades, against Emet-Selch. But even so, she couldn’t help looking on somberly at the Ascian after the battle, as he turned to her and asked that she remember they - the Ascians, Amaurot, the Ancients - once existed. If only things hadn’t turned out like this, how they could have very well been allies if it played out differently. After all of that, she could only smile wryly at him and nod, and for the first time, she saw true acceptance in his tired eyes, trusting her to carry on their legacy and memory.

Once the Ascian faded away, her legs had felt so heavy, the exhaustion of the battle setting in as she collapsed to her knees. Her friends Amaris and Sariel helped her back to her feet, supporting her as the others joined them. To everyone’s relief, the Light that threatened to overtake her, to morph her into a Lightwarden, was gone, and her soul had been repaired from the previous fractures under that strain before. While all of that did bring a sense of relief to Lilith as well, it didn’t compare to when she saw the Exarch, G’raha Tia, standing before them. She didn’t have to die and neither did he, they were both alive and well despite the exhaustion of it all.

“’Tis good to see you awake, G’raha Tia,” she had said to him, voicing her joy at seeing him again. And in her voice also carried her forgiveness: of how he kept his discretions, calling her and the Scions to the First, and even subjecting her to be nearly turned into a Lightwarden. And of course, with that in mind, he very much expected her to be furious with him and no longer have trust in him. He couldn’t fault her on that. Despite how much he mentally and emotionally braced himself, those words cut through those defenses like a sharpened blade. The solace of hearing those words from her lips caused tears to well up in his eyes, unable to choke back a sob as he was overwhelmed by emotion.

“Oh, you’re going to make me cry next if you keep that up,” she said softly, her smile gentle.

“I think it’s time we all head home,” Amaris said next, sighing some. “Though it’s gonna be hell to get back through the Tempest.”

She wasn’t wrong about that. But they all made it back to the Crystarium without much incident, even if the Exarch did hesitate as they approached the gates. But in the end, they were all given a heroes’ welcome, the people of the Crystarium having done as much preparation as they could on short notice once they saw the primordial Light disappear once more and for the last time.

Now here they all were, enjoying the night’s festivities to the best they could. Well, Lilith did first check on everyone else after she had freshened up in her room, changing into a more casual autumn dress that was one of her favorite outfits. After some searching, she found that Thancred seemed hesitant about drinking, despite how much Amaris was urging him to join her but with Urianger stopping him by reminding him of his past drunken conquests. Sariel kept an eye on the twins since they were too exhausted to stay awake much longer after all the fighting. Y’shtola ended up happily joining Amaris in some drinking, though she was trying to be discreet about it since the Night’s Blessed were also nearby. As for Ryne, she was enjoying the food they had brought out, bringing some to Thancred and Lilith so they could try it. Well, that was almost everyone all accounted for…

Lilith finished up the small puff pastry that Ryne had brought her, standing up from her seat before heading for the Spagyrics. After the events of being held captive by Emet-Selch, it’d make sense _he’d_ be there, especially with Lyna urging him to ensure he was hale and healthy. Grabbing a lantern from nearby, she walked over to Spagyrics, having to hold herself back from running there. And sure enough, Chessamile the chirurgeon was using some healing magic to repair the last of his wounds, the man sitting at the edge of one of the beds there.

“Here to check on the Exarch, Warrior of Darkness,” asked Chessamile, the mention of Lilith’s title causing the Exarch to look up very quickly and see her approach.

“Of course, but I also came here in the hopes of stealing him away for a while,” she explained, stopping once she was close enough to them. “Is he well enough for that?”

“I’m quite all right, I may not look it but I’m far more resilient than you’d expect,” the Exarch replied quickly, standing up with some help of his staff. Chessamile would look at him with some concern, sighing.

“There is fatigue, I’ll have you know,” she said to Lilith, figuring the Exarch would try to cover that up through his own willpower. “Do keep that in mind while he’s accompanying you.”

“Understood. If he happens to collapse, I shall carry him to the Ocular myself,” Lilith assured, pointing to herself. 

“That will not be necessary,” the Exarch interjected, waving his hand in almost near panic. “I assure you I can manage well enough on my own.”

“All right, I believe you,” she said with a shrug. “But we won’t be walking around too much. Not sure if I can, honestly, but I do need exchange some words with you.”

The Exarch’s ears lowered slightly, having an idea of what it was about. He figured this would eventually happen, just not this soon. But he also couldn’t find it with himself to refuse her when she was owed answers at this point. Nevertheless, he nodded and motioned with his free hand for her to lead the way. Lilith would nod and give Chessamile a small wave before heading out. True to her word, she found the closest bench for them to sit at, Lilith setting the lantern down between them so they’d have some light.

“You just couldn’t let me be right, could you,” Lilith started, crossing her arms over her chest indignantly.

“Pardon?” The Exarch looked confused as he propped his staff to the side, unsure where this was coming from. Not all what he was expecting her to inquire of him.

“I had asked you early on if you knew what happened to G’raha Tia,” she explained, pointing toward the Dossal Gates of the Crystal Tower. “You had lied to me on that day, and then Sariel started to come up with these conspiracy theories that you were actually an evil overlord that was pretending to be cordial with us to hide the fact you did something to him.”

“D-did she now? Goodness, I had not the slightest idea that she was so imaginative,” he muttered, bringing a hand to his chin thoughtfully. He then lowered his hand as he turned his gaze to her, ruby red eyes apologetic as they lowered just slightly out of guilt and even shame. “In all seriousness… I know that I betrayed your trust in deceiving you all this time. Pray, understand that my reasons-”

“Ah, I know of them. You don’t have to tell me… ‘There are things we can ill afford to lose,’ yes? It would have complicated matters had you confirmed my suspicions, so there was no choice but to deny it.”

“Indeed… Though, while we are being honest, I’ll admit that I was.. flustered in the moment when you recounted our adventure with the Crystal Tower.” It was Lilith’s turn to be surprised, wondering why that was. “After I heard so much of the tales about you and yours, I thought my part in your story was insignificant by comparison. I did not expect for you to remember me when the time we spent together then was short.” 

“As if I could actually forget the Miqo’te man who had me run around the Black Shroud, trying to find aethersand,” Lilith said gently, albeit teasingly. “The one who dramatically jumped off a high ledge as part of his introduction. The very same one who discovered to be of Allagan royal descent and… let’s see… Ah, yes, who was my teacher of Allagan history between our expeditions through the tower.” 

“You… You remember all of that?” His expression was conflicted, both embarrassed and moved that she hadn’t forgotten the eccentric side of him back then. Which brought the worry that she might not let him live it down.

“Well, of course. Your eyes back then also helped in a sense,” she added, bringing a hand up to cover one of her own. “Never met anyone with eyes like yours, which was why I was so appalled when you told me of how your peers treated you in your youth because of that petty reason.”

Averting his gaze now, he felt too embarrassed to keep eye contact as she recalled all of this about him. The adventure they shared was, or at least what he thought, but one of many she had with her friends, a small part in the greater story. But for her to remember who he was _and_ the little details she had learned of him during their time together… Perhaps he had been too harsh of himself to believe she wouldn’t.

“Now hang on a moment, I’m not done with killing you with my kindness,” she continued, his ears perking up in surprise. "As much as it annoys me to know that you lied about your identity, it wasn’t… It wasn’t an entirely bad experience.” She turned a bit toward him in her seat, the soft light of the lantern illuminating her gentle gaze. “I got to be your friend all over again.”

“That… Thank you. Words can’t express the joy swelling in my breast to hear you say that. Since after the battle with Emet-Selch, I fully expected you to be furious with me, perhaps even hate me,” he said to her, voice straining slightly as he recalled his anxieties then. “Though… I surmise that our existing friendship played a part in your forgiveness.”

“Mn, it did. Have to say it was.. fun when we explored a bit of Kholusia together. Did you feel the same?”

“It was a great opportunity to be with you then,” he agreed, smiling back. Though he did sigh and give a look of disapproval as he crossed his arms. “Now that I no longer have my cowl to obscure my face, I certainly hope that will be the last time you throw pebbles at me.”

“Oh gods,” Lilith muttered, turning away to hide her face behind her hands. “T-to be fair, they were small ones! And Emet-Selch did put the thought in my head before about what you were hiding. But it won’t happen again, I give you my word!” 

He couldn’t help the smile on his lips. Aside from having her be flustered for once, it was a delight to know that their friendship hadn’t faltered despite everything she had gone through, all because he had asked her to fight for the First. She forgave him, and he was not about to squander that or her trust again. And in having this conversation with her, here under the restored darkness of the night sky, illuminated by the sea of stars and the small lantern between them… It only proved their friendship had grown stronger, hadn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written before the 5.4 patch. I actually squee'd from seeing that very scene where our catboy recreated the first meeting with him. I'm actually really glad that SE went and added that in, and how they reused Azys Lla since Heavensward. I always thought a field trip there would have been perfect for our resident Allagan expert/prince.


End file.
